The Only Choice
by crammit
Summary: When Brittany walked into Santana's inn all those years ago, neither knew just how much their lives would change. When a dark force from Santana's past threatens to destroy those she loves, she'll stop at nothing to protect them. Vampire-AU - Rated M for language, mild violence, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

Leisurely, I reach over and run the tip of one finger down the strong line of your back. The heavy drapes are closed tight against the sunshine and the few candles flickering by the bed caress your skin like another lover. You stir softly and murmur in your sleep, shifting closer to me but never waking. Reaching down, I pull the covers a little lower on your hips and let my palm rest against the warm skin of your back, soothing you back into your dreams.

_200 years_. 200 years I've lain at your side and yet the sight of you in sleep still moves me like nothing else. Fierce love grips my heart and the power of it fires in my blood and I can feel my eyesight sharpening, turning the ochre color of my rebirth. The hunger surges and instinctively, I lean closer to you.

Taking a deep breath, I let the feelings flare and simmer into familiar warmth. We've been traveling for days and you need your rest. With one last caress to your fair skin, I rise from our bed and head for the settee by the window. Comfortable with my nakedness, I reach for a robe out of respect for our human companions. Your jealousy, though tempered through the years, has chased more than one admiring servant from the house in fear and I'd rather not tempt the fates. Loyal companions are hard to find and I'm quite happy with the ones we have now.

Sitting down, I reach for the phone and call down to the kitchen, smiling as the call is answered before the first ring completes. _Definitely happy with the ones we have now_.

"Yes, mistress?" A cultured voice answers and my smile deepens in recognition.

"Cian? We weren't expecting you for another two days. What a pleasant surprise." Affection rumbles through my voice as I settle further into the soft cushions. "What are you doing in my kitchen?"

I hear him laugh at the teasing note in my voice and have to fight down my own bark of laughter at his answer. "I was hungry and as it appears your appetite was otherwise engaged, I decided to take a meal in the kitchen."

"Alone?" I look over as you turn in your sleep, your hand automatically reaching for me across the bed.

The pause on the phone tells me all I need to know and I feel a tug of sympathy in my heart. "Oh, Cian…"

Before I can continue, he cuts me off with a rueful sigh. "Now, sweetheart, none of that. She calls to me, Santana. Even if things never...well, it doesn't matter. Her presence is enough. It has to be."

The wistful tone in his voice prompts me to stand and make my way over to the side of the bed, reaching down to brush my fingers against your hand. I understand better than most what it is to want, to crave something you believe you can never have so I know why it is he sits downstairs in my kitchen.

Sits and lets Alexandra laugh and talk to him, feeding his belly with food he can't taste anymore while another hunger burns inside him. She must come to him willingly and while he could make her believe that is her choice, I've known the goodness of his heart for too long. That is not the path he would choose for her or for himself. So he waits for her to come to him and welcomes the pain it brings because if and when she does make that choice, nothing that came before that moment will have mattered at all.

_Oh yes, Cian. I understand you completely_. I feel your fingers tangle with mine and look down to find you watching me, a serious expression on your beautiful face. I sometimes forget that my emotions are not just my own anymore.

_Shhhh, my love. It doesn't matter…we are here together. Now and forever_. I let your voice wash over me and smile, answering your unspoken words with my own.

_Forever._ "So Cian, tell me. What feast does she tempt you with today?" I deliberately lighten my tone and smirk as you start to tug me back to the bed.

The grimace in his voice again tests my ability to hold back my laugh but you show no such compunction as you giggle behind your free hand. "Some sort of thing called tofu and if I'm honest, I'm almost glad I can't taste this horrible…" His voice trails off and a few moments later, I hear Alexandra's husky voice call out in greeting as she enters the kitchen.

"Delicious supper that Alexandra has been so gracious to prepare." He continues smoothly and this time I do laugh. Stretching out beside you on the bed, I trace my fingers across your face and arch an eyebrow as your hand makes its way to the tie on my robe.

"Well, you'd better like it. Dropping in early without a word of warning. You're lucky you even get that." Your grin flashes as you hear her voice and I nod my head. _She likes him_.

"I know, Alexandra. And I am pleased. See?" My ears pick up the strain in his voice and I have to cover the phone to block the laughter as I picture him eating the tofu. I don't have it in my heart to tell him that she purposely prepares these meals for him. This is much more fun.

I am grateful the phone is covered as your hand suddenly pulls the sash from my robe, reaching back and letting it flutter unwanted to floor behind you. I control a groan, or at least I think I do, as your fingers brush low against my stomach.

Cian's voice dispels that notion as he whispers in the phone. "Not fair."

"You have no idea. Tell Alexandra I'll call back. Later." Without another thought to our houseguest, I toss the phone to the foot of the bed.

"I thought you'd never get off the phone." Your breath brushes against my neck and you push me back to lay flat on the bed. Your tongue licks my pulse point and this time I don't fight the hunger that burns instantly through my body.

Grabbing your hair, I pull you back to look into your eyes. All these years and the sight of those beautiful blue eyes turning golden excites me like nothing else. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." This last bit is delivered in a rush as your mouth covers mine, the kiss deep and wet at the first touch.

_I want you_.

_I know_.

I groan as you lean over to straddle my hips, your hands pushing my robe to either side of my body. Grabbing my hands, you place them on your hips and then your eyes are burning into mine.

"Santana?"

"Yes?"

"Will you let me have you?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Always."

The familiar call and response floods my senses with memories, as it always does. Moaning, I watch as your lips pull back slightly, exposing the sharpened points of your teeth. Your hand makes its way down my stomach as your other hand braces itself against the pillows above my shoulders.

As you lower your mouth to my neck, I'm brought back to that life altering day so long ago…


	2. Chapter 2

_200 years ago…_

"I don't really care all that much what he thinks, Bastian." I let the exasperation I feel edge into my voice and pinch the bridge of my nose. It has been years since I've experienced a headache but old habits are hard to break.

"Santana, be reasonable…" My eyes flash open and before he can blink, I'm across the room. I let him claw futilely at my hand as it lifts him off the ground and pins him to the wall.

I can hear your heartbeat pick up as you sit very still in one of the chairs by my desk. I let the enticing sound of the blood whooshing through your veins feed my anger and I hold Bastian a little longer than I normally would.

"Reasonable? You want me to be reasonable?" Squeezing once for good measure, I release his neck and let him drop with an audible thud to the floor at my feet. "Darling, I am being reasonable. In fact, I am almost sure you don't want me to be any more reasonable than I just was."

His raspy voice whispers into the room as I turn to face you, winking once for good measure. "No, no. That's okay."

Your face is a mix of nerves and something else. Tuning my senses to you, I try to read whatever it is that has your cheeks flushed, the warmth a tease to my ever present hunger. Despite your blush, you meet my gaze with a steady look of your own and it's only my excellent sight that allows me to pick out the hummingbird beat of the pulse against your neck.

Walking over, I drop gracefully into the chair next to you and open my mouth to speak. The grunting and rustling from the floor closes my mouth with an audible snap and I start to rise. A soft touch to my arm stops me and I freeze halfway out of the chair.

"Let me, Santana." You smile at me as you head over to where Bastian is trying to lift himself off of the floor. Leaning back in the chair, I run my tongue along the growing points of my teeth as I admire your lean frame beneath the fabric of your simple dress.

I watch as you offer your hand to pull him up, angling your body so his glare is cut off by your silhouette. "Bastian, I understand that this is trying time for all of you but if you could just try and understand where she is coming from…"

Closing my eyes, I let the soothing tones of your voice ease the tension creeping around my shoulders. I let my mind drift as I once again examine these growing feelings I have for you…

* * *

When you first showed up at the doorstep of my inn over a year ago, I'll admit I was prepared to dismiss your interest in employment without a second thought. You didn't look strong enough to hold the door open, much less carry a tray. Never mind that the position I was looking for would have been better served by a familiar, not some stranger showing up in the dead of night.

A beautiful stranger with skin the color of moonlight and eyes like a spring sky. But a stranger nonetheless.

I watched as you sat by the fireplace, the blonde curls of your hair inviting the firelight to slip and slide along its length. Your hands remained steady on your lap and it was only my heightened senses that allowed me to see the tremors that ran in uneven intervals along your slender body. It was intoxicating and I had to force myself to listen as my inn manager spoke to me about you.

"…she claims she heard about the opening the next town over but honestly, it's not that well known. Only a few familiars have been told and she doesn't look like one of their clan. I don't trust her and I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable to have her show up like this. Let me handle the situation quietly for you, Santana. I'll send Declan to town to see where the information is coming from."

He must take my silence as agreement because he turns and signals for Declan to come forward. My eyes haven't left you and it occurs to me that there is an easier way to find out the information.

"No, Robert." He stops with Declan at his side and they both watch me. "Bring her to my office. I'll speak with her and find out all we need to know."

With small bows, they agree and without giving them another thought, I head upstairs to await your arrival.

A few moments later, there is a soft knock at the door and instead of calling out for it to open, I walk over and open the door myself. It'll be easier to read you if I keep you off balance.

"Welcome…" I pause and wait for you to state your name, my senses tingling before you even speak.

"Brittany." At the sound of your name, something shifts hard inside me and I feel the door handle cracking under my hand. My face never shifts from the polite smile I have fixed there and I force myself to relax.

"Santana." I reach my hand forward and clench my jaw as your hand slides into mine in greeting. In that instant, everything becomes clear and the only thought I can settle on as emotions rush around inside me is...**Finally**.

We stand like that for a few seconds, long enough for me to read the play of emotions over your face. You can sense this connection as well but there is fear shimmering around the edges of this recognition and I make a conscious effort to release your hand and step back.

Indicating the chair closest to the window, I direct you to sit down as I walk over to lean against the glass. Letting the backdrop of the night sky soothe my senses, I lean against the windowsill and address you.

"So, Brittany. Tell me. Why are you here?" Your hands are still tangled in your lap but your chin rises as you answer me and despite my good intentions, I feel sneaky fingers of lust tickle along my skin.

"It was my understanding that you were looking for a helper for the inn and I am looking for work." Your eyes drop from mine at that and I lean forward, sharpening my senses even further.

"Is that so? How did you know my inn was looking for someone? I have not put out a banner yet declaring our need." I hold my breath as I wait for your answer and I realize that I am hoping what falls from your lips is not a lie. I don't understand this instant spark between us but I'm reluctant to see it end so soon on a lie.

Your hands separate and fall, as fists, to your sides. Your eyes skitter across my face, lingering at my mouth briefly before settling on something far beyond the reach of the window. In a low voice, you speak. "I was told."

"Told by whom? I've just informed you that I haven't released the banner yet."

I watch as you take a breath and I can sense the lie before it ever leaves your lips. Warningly, I address you, moving closer into your personal space and forcing you to look at me. "Brittany, I'm giving you this one chance. Right now. Do not lie to me."

Your eyes hold mine and I feel the arc of awareness in the space between us. The ochre is seeping in and I close my eyes against your scrutiny. Pushing it back, I barely control the jolt as I feel you stand before me, bravely, or foolishly, placing your hand on my shoulder.

"I know what you are." Your voice is barely a whisper but it sounds like a shout through my head. Without thinking, I grab your arms and spin you around, pinning you to the wall behind me.

On a soft growl, I lean in to you, keeping my eyes on yours as I allow their color to turn. "Do you? Then you know you risk more than your life coming here tonight. Who sent you?" I let my gaze rake across your body, barely registering the shudder underneath my hands. "You don't look like one of his."

You hesitate a fraction too long and I feel my anger rise at the thought that he may have sent you here.

I press harder against you and let my teeth show behind a sharp smile. "Don't play with me, Brittany. I can hurt you in ways you cannot imagine." Leaning my head down, I let my teeth graze across your neck and find myself fighting back a moan as your body presses into me. Before I can even question that response, your hands are between us and I'm being shoved back against the chair, my quick reflexes the only thing preventing me from tumbling backward.

"I will never be his and I would rather die a thousand times at your hands than have my name spoken in the same sentence with his." Your body is trembling and your fists are curled more for protection than aggression and despite my shock, I feel a slow admiration build for you.

It takes quite a person to physically provoke a person such as myself and it's that audacity that grants you a reprieve from retaliation. Sitting in the chair, I cross my legs and fold my hands over my flat stomach. Inclining my head, I urge you to continue speaking.

"Very well, Brittany. Why are you here? I warn you though. Bravado will only get so far. I don't tolerate insolence. Even from one as beautiful as you." I watch as you take deep breaths to steady yourself and with a sweep of my hand, I grant you permission to sit in the other chair.

As you sit, I let my eyes wander briefly over your body, resting lightly on the hint of cleavage between the ties of your blouse. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I allow a small smile to grace my lips. Santana, something things never change…

"It's true. I know who you are and I know what you are. That's why I'm here. Lucas didn't send me." At his name, my lips curl and I see your eyes widen as my teeth flash dangerously. Swallowing hard, you continue. "My cousin travels with your Cian and he is the one who sent me here to find you."

Considering, I turn my gaze towards the window, letting my senses decide whether you lie to me or not. "Why didn't Cian send word himself that you would be arriving here to see me?"

"I don't know. My cousin's letter arrived only a few days ago with instructions to come here. He was on his way to meet up with Cian and had not mentioned my situation to him yet." The truth falls from your lips as I received word just yesterday that Cian had been traveling and was unreachable. At least, through normal methods.

Turning back to you, I address the most important part of your explanation. "What situation drives you to my inn in the middle of the night?

A shuddering breath sweeps through your body and despite my intentions to remain aloof and judge the honesty of your story, my hand reaches over and covers yours. "A few weeks ago, my family and I were traveling home from visiting a sick family friend. We stopped for the night two towns away from this one. Our horse had thrown a shoe and my father decided it was a sign that we had been traveling too hard. He thought a night of good food in the presence of other people would be nice change of pace from the grumpy mood of our own company.

You pause here and I curl my fingers against your palm, no longer wondering at my need to comfort you as your other hand holds tight to my wrist. "Everything was as it should be for a night at an inn. People were relaxed and my family and I were enjoying the warm food and the silly jokes my sister insisted on telling anyone who would listen. How could we have known…there was no way we could have seen…"

Your voice cracks and I'm glad your gaze is averted as I feel the anger burn away the natural brown of my eyes. Gently, I remove my hand from your grasp and walk over to the desk, pouring you a glass of water. Keeping my back to you, I fight to rein my anger in, not wanting to frighten you with its intensity.

Softly, I prompt you. "What happened next, Brittany?"

"Hell. That's what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

"_Hell. That's what happened."_

"My family and I were finishing our meal and getting ready to retire to our room when we heard the first screams start outside. My father yelled for us to go to the room and lock the door. But with all the people running around, my father and I got separated from my mother and little sister."

Taking a deep breath, I keep my eyes averted as I turn back to hand you the water, needing a few moments more to ease the lighter color from my eyes. Sitting back down in the chair, I keep my posture relaxed and give you the chance to gather your thoughts, reaching forward to take the now empty water glass back from your trembling fingers. I let a small smile form at your whispered gratitude and keep my surprise in check as you take my hand once more, seeming to draw comfort from the contact.

"I saw my mother pick up my little sister and I heard her call for me even over all the yelling. Some of the men had gone to the backroom with the innkeeper to gather weapons and were getting ready to go outside when the front door just burst open." Your voice catches and I find myself leaning closer to you, covering your hand with both of mine to try and still the pronounced shaking. Closing your eyes, you take a steadying breath and then look at me, sharing with me your horror of that night.

Despite the sheen of tears in your eyes, your gaze remains steady as you tell of the screaming and yelling and blood as a small handful of men fell upon the people at the inn. "My father had grabbed me and pushed me under one of the tables. My mother and sister had already been halfway to the stairs and he must have realized we weren't going to make it to them in time. I can still hear him yelling to them, begging them to run and get to the room. I remember reaching forward to where I could see his boots standing next to the table."

You release my hands and stand, walking slowly over to the window and wrapping your arms around yourself. Giving you a minute, I head over and pour two whiskeys, leaving yours behind you at the edge of my desk and coming to stand a few feet from you, watching you as you stare out into the night.

"My hand was covered in blood before I even reached him. I heard my mother screaming and then...then she just stopped. My father took a few steps and then fell back into the table I was hiding under. Something else crashed into the table and I heard the wood cracking before half the table fell and trapped me between the back wall and the rest of the table. There were a few more screams and then it was quiet. I could see a little bit through the cracked wood of the table and I remember I wanted to move, to try and get to my family but then I saw him."

Pressing a clean kerchief into your hand, I hold my other hand up as you jerk around to face me, speaking softly as I gesture to your face. "Brittany, you're crying."

"Here, drink this." Handing you the whiskey, I reclaim the now damp kerchief back and guide you to sit back down in the chair as I rest against the front of my desk and face you. Swirling the whiskey in my own glass, I finish it in one sip and watch as you follow suit, your face crinkling at the burn. "You saw Lucas."

Nodding your head, you brush your hair back from your face and inhale deeply, continuing your story as you hand me back the empty glass. "I didn't know who, or what, he was at the time. I just saw a man standing there, blood dripping from his mouth and staining the front of his white shirt. He was smiling and laughing as he spoke to the other men around him. I was so scared that I couldn't move. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't look away. My family and I had heard tales of demons that drank blood and only walked at night but they were just stories to us. Things told to keep people in their homes at night. But as I watched him look around the room, smiling before he turned to leave with the other men, I knew then that everything we had heard was true."

"What happened after he and his men left?"

"I was so scared. I kept thinking that they were going to come back and find me and know I was still alive, so I stayed under the table. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was light outside and I could hear voices moving in the room. I heard my cousin among them and called out to him as I made my way from under the table."

Moving to pour both of us more whiskey, I listen as you tell me about your cousin keeping you shielded from the sight of your family as he led you out of the room. I walk back over and sit next to you, handing you the glass and watching as fresh tears fall while you tell me the rest of your story.

Your cousin and a small band of men had been tracking Lucas and his men for a few weeks. Your voice broke as you spoke of your cousin's anguish that they had not been able to get to Lucas sooner, as if that could have prevented the random chance of your family stopping at this particular inn on that particular night. I reached again to take your hand as you told of your cousin holding you back as the bodies were brought out of the inn to be burned, to cut the risk that they might turn into the same demon he was hunting. Later that day as you sat with your cousin and the men he traveled with, he told you about Lucas and his kind and about what they were.

"What I am." I interrupt your story and turn to face you more directly. "A vampire. You've seen what we are capable of and yet you still came here. Why?"

Keeping a hold of my hands when I would have pulled them from you, you continue speaking. "Also traveling with my cousin was a man named Cian. My cousin told me that while like Lucas in form, he was nothing like Lucas in spirit. He said that Cian didn't kill humans and in fact, hunted down and killed the ones that hurt humans. Like people, my cousin said, vampires could choose to be either good or evil."

Scoffing a little bit at how black and white your cousin made everything sound, I squeeze your hands once before releasing you, going to sit behind my desk and opening the bottom drawer. "Brittany, trust me when I tell you that we are anything but one or the other." Reaching into the drawer, I withdraw a small pouch, leaving it on the side of the desk as I shut the drawer and address you again. "Why did your cousin send you to me?"

Your eyes flick briefly to the item on my desk before you fold your hands in your lap and continue with your story. "I traveled with my cousin until we reached the next town, where he wanted me to stay. He was heading up to meet with Cian and some other men and where they were going wasn't going to be safe for me. He told me that he would send word for me soon and to trust whatever he wanted me to do. A few days ago, I received a letter telling me that I was to come here and see you and that you were like Cian and that I could trust you. I packed the few things I had and made my way here and now, here I am."

Holding your gaze, I reach my fingers over to the pouch, letting the velvet warm in my hand. "While I can appreciate your cousin's concern, I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do with you." I can see your pulse jump at my words and despite the grief that sits on your features, my teeth ache with the flash of need to press them to your skin. Swallowing, I reign in my thoughts and focus instead on your current predicament. "What can you do?"

"Do?" Parroting my words, you furrow your brow in confusion and the adorable look is so out of place for the heaviness of the situation that I can't help but smile at you.

"Yes, Brittany. What can you do? Can you cook? Can you sing? Can you tell stories? Can you serve? I run an inn and since you're going to be staying here, you will have to earn your keep like everyone else. I think that…"

"I can stay?"

My words are interrupted by your soft voice and I feel my smile soften as I take in your hopeful expression. "Brittany, I have known Cian for a very long time and I trust him implicitly. If your cousin has earned Cian's trust, than he has mine without question. He sent you to me to provide you with my protection and you shall have it. That does not mean that I won't make you work for it, however. So, what can you do?"

Sitting up a little straighter in the chair, you answer me. "Well, I definitely can't cook. But I used to help at my aunt's inn when I was younger so I can serve. I'm also really good with numbers. And…well, I…never mind."

Your sudden blush captures my attention and I prop my elbows on the desk and gesture for you to continue. "No, please tell me. What is this third thing that forces you to find the floor more interesting than my face?"

I admire your spirit as you meet my eyes and speak, the rush of blood beneath the surface of your skin distracting me slightly. "I can dance. I've been dancing since forever and I am really good at it."

Covering my mouth on a fake cough, I take a quick second to force my teeth not to react to the images you just created. Clearing my throat, I take a deep breath and bring myself to the matter at hand, grabbing the item on my desk to place it in front of you. "That's…that's good to know. For right now, you can help serve. I'll have Robert show you to your room tonight so you can rest and, in the morning, you will see Vero. She'll help show you how things are run in the dining area."

You wait for my nod of encouragement before you reach out to open the pouch, dumping the contents into your open hand. "What is this, Santana? It's beautiful."

I look at the pendant sitting in your hand, the silver necklace glinting in the light from the fireplace. "It's my crest. You are to wear it all times, Brittany. I am very serious about this." Pushing back from the desk, I walk behind you and reach forward to take the necklace from your hand. "Stand up."

Stepping back, I wait as you push the chair back and come to stand before me. Holding the necklace up, you realize my intent and reach up to hold your hair away from your neck. I reach my hands through your bent arms and hold the necklace open as I look at you. "This identifies you as mine. You are free to come and go as you please, of course. This necklace affords you certain courtesies but it also grants you my protection as well as the protection of the people who work for me. Do you accept this?"

Your blue eyes seem to darken as you lick your lips and answer in the affirmative. "I will be yours."

Hesitating, I hold the clasp open and watch as your pulse races just below the surface of your skin. I'm struck with the sudden knowledge that this moment will come to mean more than just the acceptance of my protection and as I open my mouth to question you, I hear the heavy footfalls of Robert approaching my office door.

Knocking briskly, his voice calls out from behind the door. "Santana, Declan needs to speak with you about an urgent matter."

Never turning my eyes from you, I call out to Robert over my shoulder. "Fine. Tell him I'll be down in a few moments and then come back up here and wait for Brittany. When we are done here, bring her to the room down the hall and set her up for the night."

I wait a few seconds as his footsteps disappear down the steps before clasping the necklace against your neck. Your hands release your hair and I grasp them in mine as they fall to your sides. "Thank you for your trust, Brittany." Stepping away from you, I stand back and gesture towards the door. "We'll speak more tomorrow but for now, please go with Robert and get settled with your things. I'll have the kitchen send up some food and drink, if you'd like."

Your arms are suddenly around me in a crushing hug and shock keeps my hands at my side. "Thank you so much, Santana. I don't know how to repay you but I promise you won't regret this." As quickly as the hug started, it's over and you are striding over to the door, pulling it open and smiling at Robert as he makes a motion for you to follow him.

I walk to the open door and watch as you head down the hallway, your voice animated as you ask Robert about the inn. I reach up and press my fingers lightly against the pendant that sits under my shirt, tracing the whorls I can feel through the material. While it is true that I provide necklaces to those seeking my protection or to those I employ, the necklace that you wear is one out of only two. Frowning, I pull the necklace out from under my shirt and look at it, wondering why I felt compelled to give you the one that matches mine.

* * *

I'm brought back into my current situation by your soft voice as you walk Bastian out of my office. Closing the door behind him, you return to the chair at my side and place your hand on my knee, gracing me with a small smile. "He apologized for making you angry, Santana. He's just frustrated. They both are. They just want to help you, you know."

Gritting my teeth, I go to stand only to be stopped by your gentle pressure on my leg. Heaving out an exasperated sigh, I flop back into the chair and fix you with a petulant stare. "Well, I'm frustrated too. We almost had him. We had Lucas and he slipped right through our fingers. Every week, his path of destruction grows and yet I'm forced to sit idly by, as betrayal after betrayal eats at our ranks. I don't understand why I can't just bring the whole lot of them in here and question them myself."

Answering the knock at my door, you walk over and accept the tray of dinner from Vero with a smile, leaning your hip against the wood and closing out the noise of the dining room downstairs. I watch as you walk over and place the tray down on my desk, barely blinking as you place the mug of heated blood side by side next to your own plate of food. "Sit, Santana. Eat dinner with me."

Turning my chair to face the desk, I reach over and slide your chair next to mine, listening while you laugh at me as I stand until you are sitting once more. Your voice is playful as you glance over at me and pick up your glass of wine. "Such a gentlewoman."

Rolling my eyes, I pick up my mug and cross my legs, leaning back so I can watch you eat. A few moments pass in easy silence before you look over at me, taking a quick sip of wine. "Santana, I know you want to handle things on your own but Cian is right. It's better if whoever is betraying you thinks that you don't know about it. Both Bastian and Cian believe that the ones behind this will get over-confident, believing their successes come in secret, and will show themselves soon."

"They _should _be confident." Slamming my empty mug on the table, I push back from my desk to pace in front of the fireplace. "Three times now…three times Lucas was warned hours before my men arrived, all traces of him burned from the ground so that we couldn't follow. If Cian wants to wait as more innocents are slaughtered, that will have to weigh on his conscience."

I'm brought up suddenly but your presence in front of me, gently pulling me into a welcomed embrace. Sighing, I rest my hands across your back and accept your comfort. "It weighs on all of you, Santana. Cian knows this. He truly feels this is the best way to bring the betrayers to light. He and Bastian are only asking that you wait just a little longer."

Leaning back in your embrace, I bring one hand to pick up your pendant, both of us looking down as I rub my thumb against the warm metal. "I know you're right, Brittany. I just hate waiting."

"You won't have to wait much longer." Your hand covers mine as we both hold the pendant between us and once again, I'm caught up trying to decipher the look in your eyes. Gently pulling the necklace from my grasp, you hold my hands and swing them playfully at our sides. "Come. Cook made your favorite dessert."

"I don't eat dessert."

"Okay, it's my favorite dessert so you'll just have to share it with me." Letting go of my hands, you clasp your fingers in front of your chest like you're begging.

Grinning, I shake my head at you. "Brittany, you know I can't eat anything that…"

"You can pretend."

As usual, I am helpless against your pout and I throw my hands up in defeat. "Okay. I can pretend. But only because it's your favorite."

Smiling, you grab our dinner tray and make your way down to the kitchen. "If you're not down in a few minutes, I'm coming back up here. My favorite dessert deserves to be celebrated."

Tucking my hands into the pockets of my trousers, I watch the fire flicker against the protective screen of the fireplace and find my thoughts yet again circling to this relationship I have with you. From that first night you showed up at my inn, I knew that there was something between us. Content to let it play out, your transition from server to inn bookkeeper to trusted confidante was seamless. I'd befriended familiars before and had, on rare occasions, taken them to my bed. And while I would have to be a pile of ash to see you and not have desire for you, this relationship is more than just the frequent stirrings of lust I can feel sparking between us. I can't quite put my finger on it and as I hear you call out that I only have a minute left before you are coming up to get me, I decide that it will soon be time to find out exactly what that 'more' might be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

Pretending to celebrate your dessert consisted of me sitting in the kitchen with a glass of warm blood and watching as you devoured each bite of apple pie with the delight of a child. Your smile was worth every grimace I caught on Vero's face as crumbs fell unheeded to the floor, with a few dusting along the tops of your breasts. With your attention distracted as you compliment Vero on her baking, I take a few unobserved moments and allow myself the fantasy of imagining what it would be like to lean closer to you and lick your skin clean. I can so easily imagine the salt of your skin mixing with the sweet bits of the pie and I can't help but think about the other taste, should I apply a little more pressure and break the skin. The sudden click of my teeth startles me and I turn my head to quickly bring the glass to my mouth, the attempt at hiding my rush of desire made futile as you look over and smirk at me.

I hear Vero's name called from the dining area and I keep my eyes on you as she makes her way out of the kitchen. There is a look in your eyes that matches the smirk you just gave me and I can't help but wonder at what game you're playing tonight. Deciding to indulge you, I bring my glass to the table and reach forward to brush my fingertip near your collarbone to clear one of the crumbs. Your quick intake of breath has me leaning forward slightly, the jump of your pulse enticing my fingertip to slide across your skin to press against lightly against your neck.

The blood is rushing through with such force that before I can think to blink it away, my eyes lighten and suddenly your hand is holding tight to my wrist. Swallowing hard, you press my fingertips more firm against your neck and bring your other hand to rest on the outside of my thigh under the table. "Santana…"

My name is barely a whisper from your mouth and yet in your tone I can hear both desire and fear. It is the latter that gives me pause and looking away from you, I will my own desire away and let both my eyes and teeth return to their natural state. Taking a deep breath, I look back at you and am met with a look that I can only describe as disappointment. Your blue eyes are dark, both from the shadows of the kitchen and with something else I can't quite place, and confusion mixes with the lust still thrumming in my veins. I open my mouth to question you but Vero chooses that moment to come back into the kitchen and before the door has finished closing, your hand has dropped mine and you are standing up from the bench.

"Thank you again for the dessert, Vero," Your voice sounds normal enough but my senses allow me to pick up the faint tremble in it anyway. Walking over, you place a quick kiss on Vero's cheek in parting and then pause in the doorway to look over me. Standing up, I meet your eyes and ignore Vero who is pretending not to be watching us. "Goodnight, Santana."

Vero and I both watch as you take your leave of the kitchen and I have a few seconds of peace before Vero's voice breaks the silence. "Well?"

"Well what, Vero?" Turning back to the table, I pick up your plate and my empty glass and walk them over to the cleaning bucket, making a point to avoid eye contact with my cook. My inquiry is met with silence and I toss the dishes into the bucket with more force than necessary, watching as the water splashes up and over onto my shoes. Growling, I turn around and glare at Vero, fully intent on taking out my petulant mood on her. However before I can speak, my face is met with the well-timed toss of a towel.

"We clean up our own messes in this kitchen. Mistress of the inn or not, I won't have you sulking about like a child. Get that water before you leave."

Slowly pulling the towel from my face, I lean down and wipe the water from the floor and from my shoes, looking over my shoulder as Vero takes a seat on the bench. "You walk a very thin line, Vero."

I finish wiping the floor and place the towel down on the side of the bucket, arching my eyebrow as Vero crosses her arms and fixes me with stare, her raspy voice taking on a tone I'd known for years. "I took you over my knee as a child, Santana, and I'll take you over it again if I have to. You and I both know that I'm not the reason you're upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Ah. So your shoes were dirty, then?" Vero's smirk is infuriating but it's the look in her eyes that finally slumps my shoulders as I go to leave the kitchen. I can feel Vero watching me as I approach the door and all hope of escaping the kitchen unscathed are lost when she calls out to me, "Claim her, Santana."

My hand pauses against the rough wood of the kitchen door, my hair shielding the side of my face as my gaze drops to the floor. Exhaling, I shut my eyes against the surge of emotion Vero's words inspire. "I can't.

"You already have, child. The minute you placed that pendant around her neck, whether you understood it at the time or not, you claimed her. This last little bit is just..."

Pushing away from the door, I glare back at Vero in disbelief, anger choking my voice. "The last little bit? You make it sound as if all that is needed is for her to sign her name on some document. This last little bit, as you so casually put it, takes her life, Vero. Her fucking life. Do you think I want that? That she wants that?"

"She does," Vero's quiet words stop my rant cold and all I can do is stare at her as she walks over and takes my hand. "Santana, you know deep down that I'm right."

Turning back to the door, I take one last look at Vero and let go of her hand, "Maybe. But I can't…I won't condemn her to this life. Brittany should have a full life, a happy life. A human life that can be spent in town, at the market, riding horses…hell, just walking outside on a sunny day. She should have that kind of life. Not this one, whatever it is that I have. Not one lived in darkness. She deserves so much more than that."

Pushing open the door, I hear Vero's voice call out into the silence of the kitchen. "What about what you deserve, Santana?"

I let the door close behind me as I walk through the quiet dining area and head up the stairs to my room. Lost in thought, I never see your outline as you stand in the shadows of the kitchen door.

* * *

Picking up my fourth…no, fifth glass of whiskey, I continue to pace in front of the fireplace in my room as I haphazardly unbutton my shirt with the other hand. Tossing back the alcohol in one gulp, I stalk over to my chair and drop down into the seat, my unbuttoned shirt fluttering open and exposing my stomach to the warmth of the fire. Leaning my head back against the cushion, I let Vero's words and your recent actions play over and over in my head as I think about the situation between us.

I've sensed that things have shifted a bit between you and me over these past few months. It's more than the looks and the subtle flirting though. If I felt that all you wanted from me was sex, I would have obliged you months ago, much to my own relief. But, there's more to it than that and as I recall Vero's words, I force myself to put my fear to the side and acknowledge that there might be truth to what she claimed. I know that you have been making subtle inquiries to Robert and Declan about how they came to be what they are. While I've never spoken directly to you about my own transformation, I know that between Robert and Declan you know the basics of how it works. I know also that Declan's wife has held your interest as of late. And while it was through sheer will alone that I beat back the jealousy that festered inside me every time I saw you two huddled together over an evening meal, I couldn't bring myself to simply ask either of you what it was you spoke about.

Sighing, I drum my fingers against the arm of the chair and finally admit that the possible truth of your discussions scared me. To think that you may want to turn, to become one of us, would give me pause anyway but to think that you would want to be turned by me…it petrifies me. Running my hand over my face, I scowl at the fire as I remember back to my early years when I'd turned people in anger and sometimes, even in loneliness. As time wore on and my control became more refined, I'd taken to only changing those who asked and even then, it was only in the binds of a trusted friendship. Sometimes, after battle, it was done out of necessity. But in all these years, it's never been because of love.

_Love._ Pushing up abruptly from the chair, I walk over and drink straight from the whiskey bottle as I close my eyes against that word. Laughing, I run my hands over my face again and talk to myself in the room. "Well, tonight just seems to be _the_ night for revelations, doesn't it?" Reaching into my trouser pocket, I pull out a strip of thin leather and reach up to tie my hair back into a ponytail as I walk over to look out the window. Resting my forehead against the cool glass, I look out over the sleeping town and try to calm my racing mind.

These growing feelings I have for you are nothing new. A person can't be around you for more than a few moments before you've charmed them into friendship and the two of us have spent more than just a few moments together. Especially over these past few months as my circle of loyal and trusted friends has grown smaller in the face of the traitors who walk among us. It's been a comfort to me that you have remained a constant presence at my side.

I've come to rely on your counsel and insight and, on more than one occasion, your natural talent for diffusing a tense situation. But it's in the moments when it is just the two of us in my office that I've found myself considering you as something else. Having heightened senses can be both a blessing and a curse and there were days when just the smell of your hair, or the rustle of your dress against your skin, or the sound of you licking your lips almost drove me from my office. The need to take, to press my teeth against your neck and have you, is a constant temptation and at first it was easy enough to dismiss. As a human, I had a healthy libido and being a vampire had only expanded that threshold. To desire a beautiful woman was a pleasant way to pass the time. But with you, it felt different. It feels different.

Turning away from the window, I resume my fireplace vigil and slouch down into my chair. I know you want me; I can smell the desire on you sometimes. But it's never been simple with you and I'm reminded of that fact every time I see the necklace around your neck. If you ever noticed that I wear a matching one, you've never said anything to me. But you have to know. I've caught you more than once with your fingers trailing along your pendant while you glance at mine. The connection that exists between us was there from the moment we first met and it has evolved into something I am too much of a coward, at least on this night, to put into words.

It seems as if the fates are conspiring against me as I hear a tentative knock my door followed by your soft voice, "Santana? Are you still awake?"

Standing up, I look down at my state of half undress and quickly button a few buttons of my shirt as I call for you to enter. I hear the door open and then close behind you and I look up, my fingers fumbling and then freezing on whatever button I was trying to work on as I take in your appearance. Barefoot, you stand a few feet from me in your night dress, your blonde hair in loose curls around your shoulders. Dropping my hands uselessly to my sides, I watch as you walk over to place the lantern you were carrying on top of the fireplace mantel. With the fire behind you, your silhouette is barely concealed by the light fabric of your night dress and I swallow hard as I realize that the dress is all that you are wearing.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Reaching up, I self-consciously remove the leather band from my hair and toss it onto the table behind me, acutely aware that you are following my every movement. Shaking my hair free, I curl my palms against the edge of the table and lean back, crossing my feet in front of me with a forced air of nonchalance.

You stay where you are by the fire and clasp your hands in front of you, your fingers playing with the frayed end of one of your sleeves. A small smile crosses your lips and I watch your hair move as you shrug your shoulders, "Nothing's wrong, Santana. I just wanted to speak with you."

Inclining my head towards the chair for you to sit, I'm again struck silent as you shake your head and instead take a step closer to me. Curling my fingers harder against the table, I breathe through the realization that your heartbeat is accelerated, pushing your blood through your veins in a distracting tempo. Deliberately keeping my voice even, I smile and address you, "Brittany, I can sense that you are nervous. Tell me what's the matter…did something happen?"

I watch your throat move against the high neck of your dress as you swallow, taking a deep breath before moving to stand at my feet, reaching your hands out towards mine. Instinct has me holding onto your hands, uncrossing my feet so that I'm braced more firmly against the table. Your eyes trace along my features before landing at the point on my chest where I know my necklace rests. Finally your eyes reach mine and I can feel your pulse jump where my thumbs rest against the inside of your wrists.

"Don't be upset. Okay?" At my nod, you continue, "I overheard you talking to Vero tonight after I left the kitchen."

Closing my eyes, my instinct is to pull my hands from yours but you anticipate me and your grip tightens, your feet moving until you are standing between my legs. The warmth of your body draws my attention back to your face and for the second time that night, I can't hide the ochre that is no doubt edging into the brown of my eyes. "Brittany, what I said…"

"Doesn't matter," Your voice is hushed and urgent as your eyes flicker between mine.

At that, I pull my hands from yours and rake them through my own hair. "Of course it matters! Whatever you think you know, whatever you think you understand…you just don't. You can't. We shouldn't even be talking about this right now with everything else that is going on."

Your voice takes a challenging tone as you step even closer to me, your thighs brushing against the inside of my legs, "Talk about what?"

"What?"

"Talk about what, Santana? What is it we shouldn't be talking about?" Your hands have risen to the top button of your night dress and I place my palms down on the table, my muscles bunching as I go to push away from you. "Don't".

I can feel the familiar ache in my teeth as you undo the first button and my eyes flash to yours, my voice pitched low in warning. "Brittany."

Your gaze is steady even as your fingers tremble along the next few buttons, the only sound in the room our breathing and the crack and pop of the fireplace. As you undo the last button, you keep the fabric gathered in one hand as you step back from me. Reaching into one of the pockets, your hand emerges in a fist, something clasped tight between your fingers.

Helpless, I can only watch as you release the fabric from your hand, rolling your shoulders back until the night dress falls at your feet. My eyes fall immediately to your neck, noting with alarm that your necklace is missing. Standing slowly, my voice dies in my throat as you reach forward and open your hand.

There dangling from your fingertips is your necklace.

Breathless, my gaze leaves the necklace and sweeps over your naked body, your fair skin made golden by the firelight. My teeth sharpen behind my parted mouth and it's your sharp breath that finally brings my eyes back to yours. Never looking away, you bring your other hand forward and turn my palm up, dropping your necklace into my hand and stepping closer to me.

"Santana, make me yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

_"Santana, make me yours." _

My fingers curl around the necklace as I take a step away from you to stand in front of the fireplace, placing the temptation of your naked body at my back. "Brittany, you don't know what you're asking of me."

I can hear your rapid breathing behind me and, coupled with the fear I can feel coming off of you in waves, it's enough to push the scent of your arousal to the background. Bringing my hands to the top of the fireplace, I drop my head towards my chest and grit my teeth against my instincts which are telling me to turn around and bite through your skin. Inhaling deeply, I fight through the desire raging inside me and turn my head slightly to address you. "You're terrified right now. You can't possibly think you want this."

"Of course I'm scared, Santana. I'm not stupid." I listen as you pick up your night dress and my brief sense of hope that you are putting it back on is dashed as I hear you toss it onto the table and move to stand behind me. "I know what I'm asking of you."

"You don't."

My muscles jump under your fingertips as you bring your hand to brush along my back, the heat of your body as it presses against me making the fireplace in front of me feel like a winter's breeze. Placing your hands against my hips, you rest your cheek against my shoulder. "Don't you want me?"

"Too much."

Your hands dip under my shirt and slide around my stomach, holding me to you as you bring your mouth to my ear and whisper, "Then do it. I want you to do it."

Flinging the necklace to the ground, I turn around and break your hold on my waist as I reach down to grab your wrists. My eyes have completely turned and I can feel the sharp points of my teeth as I lick my lips. Backing you up towards the bed, I keep my grip rough and hope that my show of strength will scare you enough to abandon this foolish quest. "This? This is what you want? Take a good look at me, Brittany. This is what you're asking me to do to you. To make you like this."

"You're beautiful." Your voice is soft and it's the sincerity in your eyes that eases my hold on your wrists. Your knees bump the edge of my bed and you sit down, reversing my hold so that you can wrap your fingers around my forearms.

"Brittany, don't." The sight of you sitting on my bed, naked and offering yourself to me is too much and I close my eyes against the sight, my self-control fraying with each passing second.

"Santana, look at me. I want to be with you."

Pulling you to your feet, I open my eyes and bring my hands to cup your face. Retracting my teeth, I pull you forward and gently press my lips to yours, holding the pressure for a few seconds before pulling back. "You can be with me."

"Not just make love to you, Santana. Be with you. Forever."

"Brittany, you can't mean that."

Knocking my hands away, you push my chest and force me back a step. "Don't tell me what I mean. Or tell me what I don't want. You felt something for me from the first moment we met. I know you did. Why else would you have given me that?"

Looking to the floor where you are pointing, I can only shrug my shoulders as the false denial keeps my eyes averted from your face, "I don't know why I gave that to you."

"Liar."

"Brittany…"

"Santana…please, look at me." Meeting your gaze, I let you reach forward and hold my hands between us. "I know you're scared too. You're scared that if Lucas finds out about me, he'll come after me."

Squeezing your hands in reassurance, I feel my teeth shift as I growl out my next words, "I'd kill him before he even lifted a finger to touch you."

"I know. But I want to be able to protect myself. I want you not to have to worry about me and if I stay human, if I stay weak, he can use that against you. The people working for him can use that against you."

"Is that the only reason you want this?"

Your hands pull me closer and then slide up my arms, your fingers gripping the edges of my barely buttoned shirt. "No."

Searching your face, I whisper out my next words as my hands clench helplessly into fists at my sides, "What else? Why else would you want this?"

"Because I love you, Santana," Pressing your palms flat against my chest, your thumbs trace the exposed skin at either side of my pendant. "Because I want to be by your side, just as we are now, for as long as you'll have me."

Trapping your hands between us, you lean forward and slide your cheek along mine, your breath brushing past my ear as you whisper, "And because I want to know what it feels like to have your teeth inside me."

In that moment, with your words, I feel my restraint crumble to join your necklace on the floor. My hands reach up to press against your lower back, turning my head to capture your mouth in a rough kiss as we both moan into the contact. Opening my mouth, I grip your waist hard as your tongue brushes against my sharpened canines, a tremor running through your body even as you start to push between us to get at the buttons of my shirt.

Sucking your bottom lip into my mouth, I swipe my tongue across the trapped flesh before stepping back and batting your hands away, ripping my shirt open and flinging it to the side. Your hands are already low on my stomach, the backs of your fingers making the muscles twitch as you slide between the waistband and my skin to unbutton my trousers. I feel my eyes grow heavy as you crouch down and slide the fabric along my legs, my hands going to your shoulders for support. Your eyes travel up the length of my body as you coax my feet to step out of the pants before you toss them to the side to join my shirt.

I run my hands through your hair and tighten my fingers lightly and pull, bringing you to your feet. Your hands wrap around my biceps and as your thumbs dig into the muscles there, you turn your head to kiss the inside of my forearm. "Santana, I'm going to go crazy if you don't touch me."

Smiling, I relinquish my hold on your hair and slide my fingertips across your throat and down your chest to scratch lightly against the top of your breasts, "I don't know how I waited so long."

"Don't wait any longer."

There is a moment there, with the staccato beat of your heartbeat tapping against my fingers and your pulse pounding against the side of your neck like a beacon, when it truly hits me that I'm about to change your life forever. "Brittany, are you sure?"

Your smile is beautiful as you answer me and it's the sureness in your voice that banishes the last dregs of doubt. "Yes."

Without another thought, I wrap my arms around your waist and lift you up, holding you tight to my body as I step forward and deposit us both against my bed. All my fears and worries are forgotten at the first touch of your skin against mine. Your hands are at the side of my face pulling me forward into a deep kiss, the slow movement of your tongue pulling an answering response from my hips. Our legs tangle together on the blanket and I feel your legs part further under the pressure of my thigh against your damp curls. Reaching down, I curl my hand around the curve of your hip, my thumb stroking along the jut of your hipbone before turning my hand to press gently against the inside of your thigh, urging your leg to open further.

Pulling back from the kiss, I shift my weight to one side and arch into your touch as you run your hands along my back, your fingertips digging into my shoulders as I cover your wetness with my hand. Dropping my head, I give in to my earlier fantasy and brush my lips across your shoulder, opening my mouth to run my tongue along the skin of your chest. Burying your hands in my hair, you moan out my name as I retract my canines and pull your nipple into my mouth, my fingers sliding through your wetness to tease against your opening. Rolling my tongue around the hard bud, I keep my fingers in the same rhythm, groaning against your skin as you tip your hips up and drop one hand down to press my fingers inside you.

I keep my fingers still and lean up to press my lips against the base of your throat, breathing in the scent of your sweat and skin as I prepare myself to take your life. I can feel your heart beating furiously against my chest and your hands are trembling as they run along my body. Pushing up onto one hand, I lean over you and start to move my fingers inside you, ignoring my own arousal as your leg shifts against my own wetness. "Are you ready, Brittany?"

I feel your stomach clench against my own as I drop my palm down to press against you with every thrust of my fingers, intent on giving you as much pleasure as I can before the pain comes. As if sensing my thoughts, your hands wrap around the base of my neck and you swallow hard before nodding your head. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes. But only for a moment, I promise." Dropping a kiss to your lips, I keep my gaze steady on you even as I pick up the pace of my fingers, the whimpering sounds you are making wreaking havoc with my control. "Do you know what comes first?"

"Yes," Your voice is breathy as you answer, your hips rocking harder into me as your body works towards release.

"How do you want it?"

I smile as you bring one of your hands to cup my jaw and brush against my bottom lip, your thumb slipping inside my mouth to slide against the sharp point of my canine. Pursing my lips, I kiss your thumb before biting the inside of my lip, my own blood filling my mouth before I lean down and kiss you. Your mouth opens to accept my kiss and as you drink my blood, your body falters in its movements, the iron taste of that much blood unfamiliar to you. In a few seconds, my wound closes and I slow the kiss down, licking across your lips to remove any of the excess blood.

Your face is a grimace and I rock my body against you, curling my fingers as a rush of wetness greets my actions, your body responding once again to the pleasure of my touch. Pressing a kiss to your cheek, I whisper against your ear, "It will taste better soon, I promise."

Looking at your face once again, I watch as your body reacts to my blood in your system, your pupils dilating and your eyes half-lidded in pleasure. I feel you pulse against my fingertips and I know the moment is almost here. "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too."

Picking up the pace of my fingers, I lock my eyes on your face and take a few seconds to remember this moment. The trickle of sweat down my back, the soft and warm press of your body, the sound of your arousal against my fingers, your breath ragged with moans that are drowning out the sound of the fireplace behind us, and the look on your face reflecting nothing but love and trust. Your panting breaths brush across my skin as I lean down and prepare to take this final step with you. "Brittany?"

"Yes?"

"Will you let me have you?" My own voice is strained as the urge to take you builds to a crescendo inside me, the ache in my teeth and my belly almost unbearable.

"Yes."

"Now?"

Leaning your head back, you keep your eyes open as you answer me, pushing the word out on a loud groan as my fingers coax your release from your body. "Always."

As your body trembles through your orgasm, I brace my hand against your jaw to keep your neck exposed, knowing that your natural instinct will be to fight the initial shock of pain. Pressing my open mouth to your throat, I bite into your skin and close my eyes against the warm rush of blood that pours into my mouth. I slide my fingers from your center and place my hand against your shoulder, your body struggling against me on instinct. I know that no matter how willing you might be to become what I am, your body is going to rebel against the danger it perceives as I drain the life from you.

Sucking gently, I can't help but shift my body anxiously against you, the arousal coming hand in hand with the satisfaction of drinking blood. I can feel your hands weakly clawing against my back and a brief moment of doubt creeps into my thoughts and I pull away from your neck, licking my lips as your head lolls slowly towards me so you can look at me. Your face is so pale and I can barely make out the pulse against your neck and I know that if I stopped now, you could probably survive. Thinking that you've changed your mind, I go to move off of you, shame starting to swipe its sneaky fingers across my thoughts. With your last bit of strength, you curl your hands against my shoulders, pulling me tighter to your body and gifting me with your weak smile. "No, don't stop, Santana. You're right…it doesn't hurt any more. Finish, please. Finish so we can be together."

Nodding my head, I accept your soft embrace and kiss the puncture marks on the side of your neck before pressing my teeth against you once more. I bring my hand from your shoulder to hold the other side of your neck, feeling as your pulse slows before stopping all together. Licking gently at the wound, I shudder out a breath as your hands slide from my body to land gently against the mattress. I can't bring myself to look at your face and instead rest my cheek against where your heart used to beat, a few tears leaking out from behind my closed eyelids. There are a couple of things that must be done but they can wait. Even though you are willingly taking this next journey with me, I allow myself a few moments to mourn the life I just took and hold your cooling body closer, whispering my love for you into the quiet room.

* * *

I'm sitting at my chair, scowling over the book I have propped open on my lap, when I hear you stir behind me. Dropping the book to the floor, I cross the room and climb onto the bed to straddle your waist, bracketing your forearms with my hands as I watch your face. A few seconds pass before your eyes open, your body immediately jerking against the restraints against your wrists and I silently congratulate myself on my forethought to add my own weight on top of yours. I can't deny the thrill I feel when the ochre seeps into the blue of your eyes but all selfish thoughts pass as you start to struggle in earnest beneath me.

"Easy, Brittany. Shhh…easy. Look at me. You're okay." I watch as your eyes search my face, frantically looking around the room as your body tries to adjust to its new form. I can feel your wild thoughts as they tumble around my own mind and your panic is starting to spike. Keeping my own mind calm, I lean down and kiss you gently on the lips, letting you feel our connection in the hopes that it will ease some of your anxiety.

It works and as I feel your muscles go lax beneath me, I gently break the kiss and lean up so I can look at you again. I watch as you blink your eyes slowly, no doubt getting used to the sharpness and clarity of vision this transformation has brought you. As you lick your lips, I allow myself a small smile as I watch your tongue trace over the fine points of your canines, wincing as they nick the top of your tongue.

Content that you won't rip through the restraints now, I sit back on your hips and smooth the fabric of your shirt against your skin. Taking in both of our appearances, now dressed, your voice is hoarse as you look back up at me, "Santana? Why…how are we both dressed? How long has it been?"

Before I can speak, I feel your first clear thought push into my thoughts. _Thirsty._ Smiling fully, I keep my hands soothing along your shoulders and down across your ribs as I answer you, "It's been two days. Every person is different in how long the transformation takes but believe me when I tell you, this has been the longest two days of my life."

_Thirsty._

_I know._

I watch your face as you realize I've answered your thoughts with one of my own and I feel my smile pull even wider as you grin at me. "How can you…did you…can I…"

Brushing my fingertips across your cheek, I nod my head at your questions. "Did Declan's wife not tell you about this part of it?" You shake your head in the negative and I lean down to press a kiss against your cheek as I move to stand next to the side of the bed. "When a bond is sired in love, that connection goes much deeper than just master to child. We'll have to learn to control it since it can be very distracting but we can talk about that later. First things first."

Making my way over to the side table, I grab a glass of blood and listen as you struggle for a few seconds against the wrist restraints, your voice curious and slightly petulant, "Santana? Why am I tied up?"

I watch your eyes track the glass in my hand as I come back to your side, sitting next to you on the bed. Placing the glass on the floor at my feet, I bring my hands to your left wrist and start to loosen the cloth binding.

"Every person reacts differently when they first wake up after the transformation. I've found over the years that it's easier to not take any chances so that person doesn't hurt themselves or anyone else." Releasing your one wrist, I lean over your body to undo the other, fumbling with the knot as you lean up and run your nose along my throat.

"You smell soooo good." Your lips press against the outside of my collar bone over my shirt, nuzzling against my shoulder before pressing your open mouth to the hollow of my throat. Giving up on the knot and just ripping it free, I sit up abruptly and keep my hands against your shoulders, smiling in apology.

"Brittany, you need to eat first."

"I want to," Your voice is rougher as you strain against my hold, your eyes fixed firmly on my throat. After a few seconds, you relent and relax against the bed, your pout out of place for the look of hunger on your face.

Keeping one hand against your shoulder, I reach down and pick up the glass of blood and clear my throat to get your attention which had gone immediately to the object in my hand. "I need you to drink this and then you need to listen to me, okay?" Handing you the glass, I keep my hand on your shoulder, my fingers tightening involuntarily as moans of appreciation fall from your lips.

You finish the glass and lean back on the bed with a smile, your eyes closed as you lick your lips, "You were right, Santana. It does taste better now." Brushing your thumb against the corner of your mouth, you hold your hand out to me, your eyes playful as you bring an errant drop of blood to my lips.

Licking the pad of your thumb, I press a quick kiss to your palm and then take the empty glass from you and place it back on the floor so I can give you my full attention. Clasping both of your hands in mine, I settle myself more comfortably against your side and begin what will no doubt be the start of many conversations.

Despite what you may have gleaned from your conversations with Robert, Declan and Declan's wife, there are still many things you need to know and many things I'll have to teach you. The prospect of taking this journey together no longer fills me with fear as your own excitement and curiosity seeps into my consciousness. These next few days will be spent teaching you how to feed without killing our familiars, how to control the hunger and the change, how to adjust to your body with its new strengths and weaknesses, and many other things. But now that you've gotten your first bit of blood in you, there is one more thing that needs to be done.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out your necklace, releasing your hands so you can push up and sit before me. Opening the clasp, I lean forward and place the necklace around your neck, gently pulling your hair through the cord and letting it settle back against your shoulders. Your head is tucked down towards your chest as you grasp the pendant in your hand, your other hand reaching up to cup my face. Your eyes are stunning blue as you look up at me, the sheen of tears drawing my thumb to brush at the errant tear running down your cheek. Pulling you forward into a hard kiss, I press my palm against the hand holding your pendant, love gentling my mouth as I kiss your bottom lip before leaning back.

_Mine._

Smiling, you drop your hand from my cheek to press against my own pendant, sealing the connection. "Yes, I am yours. As you are mine."

_Always._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

Intrigued by the sound of your laughter, I walk to my office window unlocking the latch and pushing the side open so I can lean on the sill and watch you. You'd been turned a little over a month ago and have already mastered many of the things that normally take new vampires months to learn. I like to think I can attribute it to my excellent guidance but I know it has more to do with you than me. There is a brightness and eagerness in you that I was scared would be diminished when you turned but much to my relief, you've only seemed to be enhanced by your change. I feel a sense of pride as you stand perfectly still and watch as Declan closes the fence, leaving you both enclosed with one of our biggest stallions, Asim. His black tail twitches as he chuffs and paces near you, your gaze steady as Declan speaks at your side.

"I see you've been busy," Cian's voice reaches my ears a moment before I sense his presence next to me at the window, both of us watching as Declan reaches down to hold your hand, lifting it palm up towards Asim.

Choosing to ignore his statement for now, I find myself leaning forward and pressing my hands harder against the window sill, anxiety twisting in my belly as Asim prances nervously, shaking his head and snorting. I reflexively hold my breath as Declan releases your hand, a few more words spoken before he slowly steps away to go lean against the fence behind you. I watch as you step forward, your face soft and wondrous as your fingertips reach out and brush lightly against Asim's neck, your other hand running against his flank as he turns his head and bumps you with his nose. Your laugh rings out across the courtyard and I catch Declan's thumbs up at me before he makes his way over to you once more.

"She's a natural, Santana."

"Declan is the best hostler I've ever known. If there was anyone who could get the horses used to Brittany as she is now and also get Brittany to be comfortable around them, it is him."

Smiling, I watch as you feed Asim an apple from the pouch on your side, your eyes bright with amusement as they look up to find me watching you, only looking away when he nudges at your side for another treat. With one last indulgent look, I turn away from the window and leave you to your lesson with Declan, accepting the tumbler of whiskey that Cian hands me as we both make our way to the chairs in front of my desk.

Taking a small sip of the whiskey, I watch Cian over the rim of the glass, rolling my eyes as his grin grows wider at my silence. "You know, Santana, if you had waited one more month, I would have won my bet against Vero. Your eye for the pretty ladies has cost me a pretty wager once again."

Slowly placing the glass against my thigh, I sit forward and scowl at Cian, "You and Vero were taking bets as to when I would claim Brittany? Have you no other matters to entertain your foolish brains?"

"None as entertaining as you, my darling," Cian's dimples make an appearance seconds before he leans forward to press a quick kiss against the back of my hand, holding it between him and I as he watches me for a moment. "Silly bet or not, it warms my heart to know that she is finally yours, as you are hers. You've been alone for too long, Santana."

Squeezing his hand once with affection, I return his smile as I lean back in my chair once more, "Brittany has definitely been a revelation. And a blessing."

"She makes you happy."

"Yes, more than anything else in this world."

Curious, I watch as Cian's smile eventually fades, the whiskey disappearing from his glass before he stands up to face the window again. The position of the moon outside casts his face in shadows and I find myself reluctant to join him at the window as the tension in the room seems to grow. "Cian, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Cian turns to face me and the look on his face has me placing my whiskey glass on my desk, all but forgotten, "Santana, I wish I was only here to see how things were going with Brittany but I'm afraid my time here is for another matter."

I'm halfway out of my chair in concern before his next words knock me back, my hand reaching out and swiping the whiskey glass to the floor.

"He's taken a Queen."

_What's wrong, Santana?_

Your panicked voice washes through me and I close my eyes and make a concerted effort to calm myself, standing and moving towards the broom in the corner so I can clean the broken glass.

_Nothing, it's okay. Finish your lesson, sweetheart._

Dumping the contents of the broken glass into the wastebin, I keep my back to Cian and stare into my fireplace. "A Queen. Who is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Biting out the word, I place my hands into the pockets of my pants as I move to stand before Cian. "Tell me."

"It's Kaitlin," Cian's mouth turns in disgust as he speaks her name and I understand now his reluctance to tell me.

"Are you sure?" I hear how quiet my voice sounds and feel my hands curl into fists inside my pockets at Cian's affirmative nod.

"I'm getting another drink. Do you want one?" Without waiting for an answer, I walk over and pour myself a full glass of whiskey, downing it in two gulps before pouring another full glass. Pacing the room, I'm brought up short by Cian's tentative voice.

"I think we need to speak with the Royal Family, Santana."

"Fuck them."

"Santana…"

I cut off Cian's warning by slamming the glass onto the desk. "They sit back and watch the violence as it suits them while innocents get slaughtered. Until it knocks on their door, they'll do nothing."

Cian absorbs my outburst with a calmness I normally find comforting but I realize as he stands there and watches me, his demeanor serves more to annoy me. "What about your father, Santana?

"My father?" Shaking my head, I resume my seat by my desk, leaning back as I address Cian again. "He's bound by their laws and can't help, you know that."

Sighing, Cian pushes away from the window and seats himself across from me once more, "He'd break them for you."

"I can't ask him to do that. I won't."

Exasperation colors Cian's voice as he slams his hands down onto the arm rests, "So he just sits by as you risk your life to bring Lucas down. How is that right, Santana?"

"It's of no concern to you, Cian."

"The hell it's not, Santana."

"I said leave it."

"No."

Growling, we both stand as dual clicks sound out in the room as I step closer to him, "Cian…"

"Santana? Is everything okay?" Your soft voice cuts into the room and I keep my eyes on Cian as you come to stand next to me, the subtle sound of two sets of teeth retracting barely making a noise in the room.

"Everything is fine, Brittany. Right, Cian?"

With one final look at me, Cian turns to Brittany, gracing her with a smile. "Everything _is_ fine, my dear. Santana and I were just having a…slight difference of opinion. She's being stubborn."

"And you're being difficult."

"Me? Perish the thought," Winking at you, Cian reaches out to grab my hands, his eyes serious even as he maintains a smile. "Santana, I worry for you because I love you."

"I know, Cian. I love you too but…"

"And," Cutting me off smoothly, his fingers tighten their grasp, his face growing serious once more. "I worry for myself and for others as we continue on this path. Kaitlin is a complication we can't afford to take for granted. We _will_ need to discuss where to go from here."

I feel you shift closer to my side, your hand coming to rest against my lower back and I take comfort in the protective gesture. "I agree. It can wait until tomorrow, however. I just need some time to think. And, if I'm not mistaken, Vero has a wager to collect from you, you bastard."

Cian's laugh dispels the final bit of tension hanging in the room and I pull him into a quick embrace before he bows and takes his leave, shutting the door behind him.

"How was your training with Declan, love?" Reaching out, I tug you into my arms, grinning as you use the momentum to press me against the edge of my desk. Resting my hands on your hips, I turn my head to kiss your palm as you bring your hands up to massage at the tension in my shoulders. "Asim seemed to like you."

"I had apples. Of course he liked me."

"Well, I like you even without any apples."

That earns me a kiss and as you lightly play your tongue against my bottom lip, I let my hands wander lower to brush against the rough fabric of your pants. Draping your arms around my shoulders, you lean back in my embrace and I grin at the look of happiness on your face. "Santana, it was incredible. He's such a sweet boy. Declan said he'd never seen Asim react positively that quickly to someone new."

"He's thrown three riders in as many weeks. Declan swore on his life that you would be fine with Asim and I have to say, until I saw you for myself, Declan's time here was on shaky ground."

"Santana! You didn't mean that," Your brow crinkles as I keep a straight face and I have to fight not to kiss you as you bite our lip uncertainly. "Did you?"

Giving in, I laugh and kiss you, shaking my head. "Of course not, Brittany. But Asim wasn't taking to any of the riders we tried to pair him with. I was just worried about you. And Asim. You don't know your own strength yet and I didn't want either of you getting hurt. My worry seems to have been for naught as it appears Asim is as smitten with you as I am."

"He just likes the pretty ladies, that's all," Your smile is wide and happy and I reach a hand up to trace the curve of your cheek as you continue speaking. "Declan said I can train with him every night if I wanted. Would that be okay?"

"Of course," Cocking my head to the side, I run my fingers from your cheek down across your throat to brush against the pendant under your shirt. "You don't need my permission to do things you want to do, Brittany. The only thing I ask is that you let me know before you leave the inn and its grounds. There are still dangers out there and many things you need to learn before you can be comfortable being among the humans again."

Kissing me, you press yourself against me in an embrace, turning your head and resting your cheek against my shoulder as you run your hands up and down my back. A few minutes pass before you speak again, "Santana, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, sweetheart. What is it?"

"Who is Kaitlin?"

At your question, I stiffen in your arms and force myself to keep my hands on your waist as you lean back to look at me, your hands running slowly up and down my arms. "She's nobody of concern, Brittany."

My answer sounds weak even to my own ears and I accept the reproach in your eyes with small shrug from my shoulders, my thumbs brushing against your hips in apology as I watch them with the utmost concentration.

"Santana, you can talk to me. Whoever she is, she's definitely somebody," You reach up and cup my face, forcing my averted gaze to your calm blue eyes. "You know you can trust me."

At that, I pull you closer and push off the desk so that we're standing together, "I know, Brittany. And I do trust you, completely. Just…can we not talk about her at least not right now? I promise I'll tell you everything later, okay?"

Searching my eyes, you must see something you like because you nod your head once and smile, "Okay, San. We can talk about it later."

I feel a little rush at the use of your recent nickname for me and I cover the blush it causes by pressing a kiss to your cheek as I take your hand and step around you, opening the door and heading down the hall to our room. "Good. Because you smell like horses and I think it's time for a bath."

Yanking playfully on my hand, you pull me up short before I can cross the threshold to the room and cross your arms over your chest, "Yeah, well, you taste like whiskey."

Smirking at you, I grab the waistband of your pants and tug you into room, turning and pinning you against the wall by the door, "You like the taste of whiskey."

"And you like the smell of horses."

"I do. Just not on you, at least not right at this moment."

Pouting, you test your new strength and try to pull your arms from my grasp, bucking your hips against me, huffing out in frustration when the only thing you succeed in doing is making me smile. "That's not very nice, Santana."

Easing my grip, I drop a kiss to the side of your neck, nuzzling against the soft skin there, "Trust me, you'll like the bath I have planned for you. Give me a few minutes to bring the hot water up and then I'll show exactly how much you'll like it."

* * *

Leaning my head back against the high side of the bathtub, I let out a little groan as your fingers dig lightly into the arch of my foot, my hands dropping into the warm water to caress the top of your shins. With you stretched out in front of me, the combination of the view, the hot water, and the foot massage are all serving to push my encounter with Cian far from my mind.

"See? Isn't this a nice way to pass the time?"

"I don't know, San. You're the one getting a foot massage while I was out there on my feet battling a fierce beast of a horse all night."

Laughing as I sit forward, I pull my foot from your hands and shift my legs until they are wrapped around your hips, reaching forward to slide you closer to me. Brushing your wet hair back from your face, I lightly massage your neck as I purse my lips in fake sympathy, "Yes, Asim has thwarted many a brave warrior. How did you manage to survive?"

Grinning at me, you run your hands along my thighs under the water, and sigh heavily, "It was hard but he eventually succumbed to my charms and let me tame him."

"And apples."

"What?"

"He succumbed to your apples."

"Yes but that's our little secret. He can't let the other horses know he can be so easily swayed."

I slide my hands from behind your neck to press against your jaw, pulling you closer to my mouth for a soft kiss. "Come here, my brave and considerate warrior."

Smiling into the kiss, I moan as your hands catch me by surprise, sliding from my legs to cup my breasts, your thumbs sliding easily against my wet nipples. Pulling back, you lick your lips and lean forward to lick slowly against the shell of my ear, the click of my teeth causing your hands to tighten against my flesh.

Whispering, you kiss the skin behind my ear, "You still taste like whiskey."

Before I can reply to you, your hands have slid from my breasts to the side of the bathtub. Helpless, I feel my eyes turn and my teethe ache as you slide your body from under my legs and push off the sides to stand before me, the water running in smooth paths along your fair skin. Reaching down, you place your hands gently behind my head, the ochre of your eyes flashing a second before your sharpened teeth appear behind your lips, "I'd rather you tasted like me."

Groaning out a breath, I rise to my knees and wrap my arms around your thighs, using my strength to twist my body around and press you back against the high edge of the bathtub, trusting that your own strength will keep you from pitching over the side. My trust is rewarded as your hands go to the sides and hold on, your legs parting to make room as I slide forward and hold your waist, dragging my teeth against the flexing muscles of your stomach. Sucking against the skin of your hipbone, I'm overwhelmed by the smell of you, the lavender from the bath water no match for the scent of your arousal.

Closing my eyes, I drop my hands to press against the bottom of the tub, bracing my weight as I lean forward and bite lightly against your inner thigh, teasing you with a hint of my teeth. Your left hand jumps to my shoulder, your fingers digging in with bruising strength and as I grunt a bit at the pressure, your legs spread wider and the pain is quickly forgotten. I look up quickly to find you watching me, your chin heavy against your chest as your hair splays in wet strands across your breasts, "Santana, please…I need you."

Retracting my fangs, I open my mouth wide and lean forward, my tongue sweeping through your wetness in quick little strokes. Pushing my hips back, I bring my hands from the water to hold your waist as my thumbs spread you open a little wider. I can hear you panting harshly above me, whining low in your throat as I hold you tighter, preventing your hips from moving the way you want to move against my mouth. I feel your hand leave my shoulder to grab the edge of the tub again and I lick my lips as I pull back slightly so I can look up at you, the feeling of your muscles trembling against my hands causing my own insides to clench in pleasure. "Brittany, you can't move otherwise you'll fall out of the bathtub."

"Then take me to bed. It's driving me crazy not being able to move."

"Good."

Leaning forward once more, I use my hands to tilt your hips up, thrusting my tongue slowly inside you as your wetness slicks across my chin. I can feel your legs trembling against my arms as I hold you up, your vampire strength all but gone as you move closer and closer to orgasm. Swirling my tongue against you once more, I press up higher and slide my tongue against your clit, sucking it into my mouth. Your thoughts are running together in my mind as your body prepares to succumb to your pleasure but it's the one you verbalize that causes me to groan deeply, the vibration your undoing as you buck your hips against my hands, coming against my mouth in a rush of heat and wetness.

"Bite me, please. Bite me…"

Your voice is rough as you plead with me and before your orgasm starts to wind down, I turn my head, my fangs clicking into place just as I open my mouth and bite into the soft flesh of your inner thigh, the taste of your blood mixing with the taste of your wetness in my mouth. Sucking gently, I ease my grip against your waist and caress your skin as I taste the pleasure in your blood. I feel your fingertips brush against my cheek after a moment and I pull back and lick at the wounds, kissing the skin once the puncture marks fade away. Rising up to my knees, I wrap my arms around your back and let you pull me into a sloppy kiss, your tongue greedy as it moves against mine before you pull away to look at me, "Mmmm…you taste so good."

"_You_ taste so good."

Smiling, you push lightly on my shoulders and move down from the edge of the tub, easing us both back into the still warm water. As soon as my back presses back against the other side, you are kneeling between my legs, one hand braced behind my shoulder as you lean down and kiss me, goosebumps breaking out along my skin as the cold ends of your wet hair brush against my nipples. I barely have time to return the kiss before your other hand is moving through the water, two fingers sliding inside me without warning. I feel your moan as my wetness greets your fingertips and you lean back to watch me as you work your fingers inside me under the water, "You're so warm and wet, Santana. So much warmer than the water."

Dropping my head back against the edge of the tub, I brace my feet against the bottom and move into your thrusts, my eyes half closed as you watch me with lightened eyes. My arms are stretched out over the side of the tub and I want to bring them to your body, to brush against your wet skin or cup your breasts that are moving with each jut of your fingers. But the combination of your blood in my system and my own arousal is weighing down my limbs and all I can do is move with you, taking your efforts as your fingers continue to press deep and slow inside of me. Moaning, I tilt my head back further as you lean down and run your lips across my throat, sucking hard at the same time your thumb brushes teasingly against my clit. My hips jolt at the touch and I close my eyes as I hear the water splash over the edge of the tub. Your reserve seems to break at the sound as you start to thrust faster and faster against me, sending more waves of water to join the growing puddle on the floor.

Your own breaths are harsh from the exertion and I feel my stomach clenching with each press of your fingers, my impending orgasm propelling my arms to action as I reach up to wrap your hair around my fist, bringing your mouth to the side of my throat. Your teeth click into place but you wait, my body dictating when you will bite me, enhancing my orgasm to the point of almost pain. My moaning is constant and it only takes a few coordinated passes of your thumb against my clit before my insides tremble as I come, clenching hard as you sink your teeth into the side of my neck. You press your hand tight against me, cupping me as your fingers continue to flutter inside me, your mouth sucking in time with each pulse against you. Finally loosening my grip against your hair, I caress the back of your neck, my thigh muscles twitching as you pull your fingers from me, your tongue soft against my neck as you lick my skin clean before indulging me in a few soft kisses.

Sitting back on your heels, you lean over the side of the tub and cover your mouth with your hand, the blue of your eyes returning as you look back at me, "Vero is going to be so mad, San. The floor is soaked."

Forcing my tired body to sit up, I look over the edge of the tub with you and start laughing at the look of fear on your face, "It's okay, sweetheart. We'll clean it up before she wakes up tomorrow. She'll never notice."

At that, you drop your hand from your mouth and arch your eyebrow at me, returning my smile as I stand and pull you to your feet, "Okay, you're right. We should clean it up now. She's probably already dreaming about it and thinking of ways to give me a hard time about it tomorrow."

Stepping from the tub, I help you out and reach over to grab two towels, handing you one as I wrap the other around my body. Walking towards the door, I'm stopped by your hand on my arm, "Santana, where are you going?"

"To get more towels from downstairs."

"You're naked."

"I'm in a towel."

"You're naked under the towel."

"And?"

Blinking slowly at me, you speak slowly and move to stand in front of the door, "There are still people down there and…and I don't want them to see you in a towel and, you know, know that you're naked under there."

Reaching forward, I grab the towel from around your body and tug the one from my body and toss them behind me to land in the pile of water near the tub, "Better?"

Grinning, you reach down and wrap your arms under my thighs, lifting me up and tossing us both onto the bed, my squeal covered by your kiss. "Yes, it's so much better when you listen to me."

I laugh at that and pull you down to rest against me, running my thumb affectionately against your cheek, "Seems as if Asim isn't the only one infatuated with you, I guess."

"And I didn't even have to use apples for you."

"Maybe next time."

Curious, you prop your head on your hand and look down at me, curling your arm against my ribs as you settle against my side, "Next time what?"

Running my hand gently against your forearm, I let my head rest against the pillow and close my eyes, smiling around my words, "Well, I've always had this fantasy about your body and an apple pie…"

Trailing off, I crack open one eye to find you watching me with an open mouth before you swallow hard and nod, dropping your head to rest against my shoulder, "I'll speak to Vero tomorrow."

Kissing your forehead, I run my fingertips along your back as you slowly fall asleep, your body going lax against me. Looking over your shoulder, I look at the dark curtains covering the window and pull you closer to me. I'll have to speak to both you and Cian tomorrow about this newest development with Lucas taking Kaitlin as his Queen. Closing my eyes, I try to will myself to sleep at your side knowing that there is a good chance that these moments of peace will be few and far between for the foreseeable future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

Shifting against the bed sheets, I reach my hand out with the intention of pulling you closer only to be brought up short by your laugh appearing next to the bed. Opening my eyes, I roll over onto my back and look up to find you watching me, two cups of blood held in your hands.

"Good evening, Santana," Your voice is amused as I let my fingers tug against your shirt, silently protesting your dressed state. Holding one of the cups out for me to take, you sit on the bed, your thigh pressing against my hip as you take a sip from your own cup. Brushing my hair back from my forehead, you lean down and place a kiss there, dropping your hand to rub against my shoulder as we continue to drink in silence.

Swallowing the last sip, I put the cup on the table next to the bed and take your free hand in both of mine, keeping them resting against my stomach as I run my thumbs along the back of your hand, "Why are you dressed?"

"I thought you liked this shirt on me?"

"I love that shirt on you, Brittany. I just don't understand why it has to be on you right now."

Before I can reach for you, you stand and smoothly grab the empty cup on the table before moving to place them on the tray by the door. Coming to stand at the foot of the bed, you smirk as you grab the bed sheet and slowly tug it along my naked body, your hands falling to my feet once I'm completely uncovered. Sitting up, I playfully move my feet in your hands, laughing as you give up holding onto them and instead grab the tops of my ankles, "Santana, you need to get dressed."

"No, you need to get undressed."

"I _was_ just undressed," With one last squeeze to my ankles, you turn away from me and go to pick up my folded clothes from the chair by the window. "You were sleeping and sadly, you missed it."

Before you can turn back around, I jump off the bed and pull you back into an embrace, kissing your cheek as I try to tug the clothes from your hands, "Come on, love. You don't really want me to get dressed, do you?"

Letting my teeth click into place, I drag them along your neck, smiling as I feel your grip weakening on the clothes. As I pull with a final tug to take them from your grasp, I'm instead left grabbing air as you've managed to duck and spin away from me, stopping three feet behind me before I have a chance to blink. Turning around slowly, I'm met by your wide smile and I can't help by laugh as you take a bow before putting the clothes down at the foot of the bed, "Brittany, what was that?"

Picking the tray up from the floor, you make your way to the door, grinning at my expression of surprise, "Robert's been teaching me a few things."

"Has he now?"

At my tone, you put the tray down on the table and make your way back to me, holding my hands in yours as you wrap them around your waist. Kissing the scowl from my forehead, you reach up and run your fingers through my hair as you continue speaking, "Santana, don't be like that. He just thinks it will be good for me to learn some things so I can better protect myself. With everything going on, he thought you would feel better if I wasn't so helpless, that's all."

With a resigned sigh, I press harder against your back and pull you in for a kiss, keeping it soft and gentle even as my body reacts to the taste of your mouth. Pulling away, I smile to alleviate the concern I can feel coming off of you, "He's right. I just don't know that I like the thought of his hands on you during these training sessions."

You roll your eyes and pull me in to a hard kiss, kissing each cheek before you step back and make your way over to the tray once more, "Santana, he's like a brother to me now. To both of us. You know that. Now, can you get dressed and come downstairs? Cian is downstairs waiting to speak with you, okay?"

Walking slowly over to my clothes, I pick them up with a small nod and start getting dressed, looking up as you open the door and address me once more, "Santana?"

"Yes?" Pulling my arms through the sleeves of my shirt, I reach down and pull my pants on, buttoning them as you grin at me in the doorway.

"Maybe if you're up for it later I can show you some of the grappling techniques that Robert has been telling me about," With a wink, you reach back and shut the door, your laughter filling the hallway at the direction my thoughts take. Shaking my head, I continue to get dressed, suddenly eager to get this meeting over with and get you back into our room.

* * *

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, I look over the crowded dining room, quickly determining the regulars from the travelers passing through for the night. Noticing the relaxed stances of my people throughout the room, I let the tension ease from my shoulders and make my way over to the corner table where you are already seated across from Cian. Waving to Vero by the bar, my gaze stops on Robert as he chats with her, my eyes narrowing even as your voice slides into my thoughts.

_Santana, be nice._

Looking over to you, I smile for your benefit, making a note to speak with Robert in the near future. Cian rises as I approach and I accept his kiss of greeting with another smile, rounding the table to take a seat at your side, my hand automatically finding yours on top of the table. Vero appears a few moments later, two whiskeys placed on the table for Cian and myself and a mug of honey wine for you.

Waiting until Vero was out of earshot, Cian clinks his glass against both of ours and gestures to the map he has spread out on the table, laughing and shrugging as I point to the carved devil sitting on Lucas' presumed position, "It seemed appropriate."

Glancing around the map, I notice with concern that the coins bearing my crest used to mark the position of our people have grown smaller and appear farther than where they were just a week ago. Calculating the terrain between our closest position and Lucas', I tap my finger against the map and meet Cian's now serious gaze, "This can't be right."

"It is."

"It _can't_ be," Letting go of your hand, I shift over in my seat to allow you to lean forward and look at the map yourself, turning my attention back to Cian as he looks over his shoulder to wave someone forward. "There is no way he covered this much ground in that amount of time. Has he grown fucking wings since we last fought him?"

Pulling a leather strip from my pocket, I pull my hair back into a ponytail as Cian's man stands next to the table, awaiting Cian's word of encouragement before speaking, "Mistress, I can attest to the truth of his location."

"And how is this…what's your name?"

"Victor, Mistress."

"Victor, how did you come by this information?"

Pointing to the coin at our closest position, Victor meets my gaze as Cian watches me, "We were less than a day from his position. The familiars we'd been using as our scouts could see the smoke from his fires and, as night began to fall, we prepared to advance. I sent word to Marcus to move to a flanking position and we pushed forward to the town Lucas had claimed."

"What happened?"

"We were within range of the town limits when we were all knocked to the ground by something, some kind of explosion. When we got to our feet and looked towards the town, half of it was gone. Destroyed by whatever that explosion had been."

Indicating the map at the town's location, I look first to Cian before addressing Victor again, "How can you be sure that the bastard didn't just blow himself up?"

I can feel my anxiety creep in as Victor and Cian make eye contact, your hand that settles on my leg doing little to ease my sense of foreboding as Victor looks back to me, "A few moments later there was a flash of blue light, like lightning, west of our position. In the Kersk Mountains."

"Cian…"

"Victor, excuse us for a moment," Cian's voice sounds far away as he speaks over my weak exclamation of his name, thanking Victor and instructing him to seek out Vero for room and board for the night.

I can feel your concern pushing at my consciousness and all I can do is drop my hand to yours and hold on as Cian turns back to us and continues speaking, "You understand what this means."

"She's gotten stronger."

At that, you finally speak up, your voice addressing Cian though the question is for me, "Kaitlin? Is that who you're talking about?"

Cian nods his head though by his silence I know that he is deferring the answer to me. Shifting in my seat to face you, I let the love you feel for me chase the darker shadows that telling this story always brings. "Kaitlin is a powerful sorceress, Brittany. A witch from the Old World and one that I had hoped to never see again."

Holding tighter to your hand, I drop my gaze to your thumb as it brushes across my skin, my voice softer as I speak again, "I haven't told you yet the story of my rebirth, have I? How I came to be a vampire?"

"Not yet."

I bring your hand up and press a kiss to your palm, closing my eyes briefly as your thumb caresses my cheek before I speak again, "I'll have to tell you about it but for right now, in regards to Kaitlin? She killed our sire."

I keep my eyes on your face as you look over at Cian, looking between us for a few moments before clearing your throat to ask, "Why?"

"Because she could," Turning back, I meet Cian's eyes and see the shared sorrow reflected in his gaze, the despair of that night barely dulled with the passing of time. "She did it for no reason other than as a childish display of her power in defiance of the Royal Family. They had banned her from their land for disobeying their rules about when and where to use her powers. So, she left. As expected, she threatened retribution but they dismissed her without so much as a second thought because they knew she couldn't touch them."

"Are they that powerful?"

"Yes," Cian's voice is quiet as he answers you. "They are powerful. And lazy. And capricious. And entitled. And I wish the lot of them would be tied in one big bundle and left out in the midday Sun."

"Cian," My admonishment is sharp and he holds my gaze for a few seconds before grabbing my glass along with his own and excusing himself from the table, murmuring about getting us more to drink. Watching him work his way through the dining area, my thoughts are interrupted by your hand coming to rest against my thigh. Looking over at your concerned face, I hold your hand and stand, pulling you to your feet, "Come. Take a walk with me and I'll tell you the rest of the story."

* * *

Predictably, you lead us towards the stables, abandoning my hand in favor of presenting Asim with an apple stolen from Vero's kitchen. Indulging you for the time being, I watch as you run your hands along Asim's side, reaching my own hand out to brush against his muzzle as he bumps his head into my shoulder, "I have no apples for you, Sir. You best check with your blonde mistress over there."

Meeting your smile, I accept your hand as you tell Asim goodnight and walk us around to the back of the stable, climbing to sit on the top of the low fence and pulling me to stand between your legs. Tugging me closer, you pull my arms around your waist and settle your hands on top of my shoulders, leaning down to kiss me softly before settling back on the fence, "So…"

Taking a deep breath, I answer your prompt, "So, yes the Royal Family is powerful and yes, Cian hates them. Well, I shouldn't say hate. He's disgusted with them."

"Because of what happened to your sire?"

"Yes, because of that. And because of their lack of involvement in what's been going on with Lucas. Though having Kaitlin suddenly return will no doubt garner some interest. Not enough for them to actually _do_ anything, of course. In that, I can agree with Cian's disgust."

Your voice is tentative as one hand trails down across my shoulder to pull out the pendant that sits against my chest, my eyes drawn to the spot where I know yours sits before looking back up at you at your question, "What happened to your sire?"

Drawing comfort from your proximity, I will away the ache that remembering always brings and answer you, "He was traveling to meet up with Cian and Cian's brother."

"Cian has a brother?"

"Had. Cian's brother died many years ago," Kissing your pout, I soothe my hands along your hips. "It's okay. He died a happy old man, surrounded by his wife and children. And more grandchildren than I think he ever thought he would have."

"Did he know about Cian?"

"Yes. It became hard to explain away Caleb continuing to grow older as Cian remained the same so Cian finally told him. He was terrified to admit it, afraid that Caleb would be scared of him. Or worse, try to kill him thinking Cian a threat to his family."

"What happened?"

"Cian told me that Caleb looked at him for a few minutes and then calmly asked if it was true about what he had heard about, that vampires could turn into bats at night. Because if it was true, he wanted Cian to fly to his neighbor's house and shit all over their eyesore of a shed."

Your laughter almost dislodges you from the fence and I tighten my grip on your waist, smiling as you shake your head, "He didn't? Did he?"

"Did he do what?"

"Did Cian shit all over the neighbor's shed?"

"Brittany, we can't really turn into bats."

"Oh."

"Are you disappointed?" Shifting my stance, I lean my hip against the inside of your leg and brush my fingers lightly across your collarbone as you nod your head. "Well, there are few things I haven't told you about that you might find really interesting."

At that, you perk up and squeeze my shoulders, your smile stretching across your face, "Really?"

"Yes, really. I promise I'll tell you about them soon, okay?"

"Okay," Playing with the ends of my ponytail, your face settles into a more serious look as you continue speaking, "Caleb was okay with Cian, just like that?"

"There was a little more to it but yes, when it was all said and done, Cian was Caleb's brother. He loved him, human or vampire. Caleb even came to travel with Cian, when it was safe. Caleb was well-versed in herbs and treating injuries and there would be times when familiars were hurt and Caleb would tend to their wounds. The night that Duncan was killed he was on his way to see Cian and Caleb. A raiding party had attacked one of the villages where many of Cian's familiars lived."

"Duncan was your sire?"

"Yes," Hearing you speak his name forces me to clear my throat, a pang rushing through my chest as I finish the story. "We had heard that Kaitlin had been exiled but nobody had seen or heard from her in weeks and we just assumed she had taken off, her threat of retribution fading the longer she was quiet. The village Duncan was traveling to sat a few miles from the edge of the land the Royal Family claims and so there was no thought to any danger, at least not from her. But she was there just outside the town. She was the one that had organized the raiding party in hopes of drawing Duncan there."

"Why your sire?"

"Duncan served as foreign counsel to the Royal Family and was valuable to them. And so he was valuable to her. She waited for him, letting him get within viewing distance of the village before casting a spell, spooking the horse he was riding and throwing him to the ground. The watchmen at the village gate heard the commotion and saw the flash of light as the spell was cast and organized some men to investigate. But it was too late."

Pausing here, I let my forehead rest against your shoulder, closing my eyes at the feel of your lips against my temple, "Santana, you don't have to finish."

Leaning up, I meet your concerned look and shake my head, speaking softly as I force myself to finish the story, "She didn't kill him right away. Fire or a stake through the heart would have been quick and merciful and she is anything but. She had enchanted a stake and had driven it right next to his heart, the spell ensuring that the wood would expand slowly, the slivers inching into his heart before finally piercing it and ending his life. As soon as they saw it was Duncan, one of the men rushed back to get Cian and bring him there but it was too late. Cian told me that all he could see as he approached was a burst of ash and then nothing. He felt the moment that Duncan died. And so did I."

"Oh, San…"

"I was at the inn with Vero in the kitchen doing something…I don't even really remember what it was now. All I remember was a shocking moment of pain, like something had been ripped from inside me and then nothing. Just a hollow feeling and I knew. I just knew that something had happened to Duncan. Cian showed up a few days later and I could see it in his eyes."

Accepting your hug, I rest my cheek against your shoulder, the sound of your sniffling causing me to pull back and cup your jaw, "Why the tears, love?"

"Santana, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. You are as much a part of me as the blood in my body, as the thoughts in my head. To think that you could be taken from me…to never feel you again? I couldn't…I just…"

Stepping closer to you, I slide my hands across your back and pull you against my body, pressing my lips against your hair as your tears wet the fabric of my shirt. My own sadness as you spoke is only compounded by our connection and I pull back so I can cup your cheeks in my palms once more, my thumbs brushing away your tears, "Nobody will ever take me away from you, Brittany. I swear it."

"You can't promise something like that."

"Sweetheart…"

"You can't," Reaching up to hold onto my wrists, your eyes search my face, your voice tear-soaked and urgent as you continue speaking. "The death of my family has taught me that, San. Nothing is promised to us with any certainty. I don't want you to have to break a promise like that to me. When I let you claim me, it was because I wanted to be with you forever. For as long as you exist, I will be by your side. If anything should happen to you that would be the end of me."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth. Why would I want to be here without you?"

The ochre is creeping around the edge of your blue eyes and I feel an answering shift in my own as your emotions wind through me. The love coming from you is so strong and pure and in that moment, I feel the truth of your statement. Closing my eyes, I'm forced to acknowledge that should something happen to you, I wouldn't want to see the next minute after that. Dropping my hands to your waist, I press forward and take your mouth in a kiss, your lips parting easily for me as I taste the salt of your tears. As quickly as it starts, it's over as I pull back, both of us panting in the tiny amount of space between our lips, "I love you. So much."

Even though your cheeks tremble, you greet my declaration with a smile, pulling me closer so my lips press against your neck as you rest your cheek against the top of my head, "I love you too, San."

Raising my head, I hold you closer to my body as I hear footsteps running in our direction, stepping away from you only when I hear Robert's voice call out my name.

"Here, Robert. Around the back of the stables," Yelling out, I help you down from the fence and hold your hand as we make our way around the side of the building.

Skidding to halt in front of us, Robert's eyes are light, anxiety causing them to turn. Looking quickly between the two of us, he gestures for us to follow him back to the inn, "Come quickly, Santana."

"What is it? What's happened?"

"It's Declan's wife."

Grabbing Robert's arm, I pull him to a halt in front of the inn door, feeling you tremble where you're still holding my hand, "Is she hurt?"

"She's been killed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

Walking into the inn, the first thing I notice is that the entire dining area is empty except for my people. Vero's voice yells out for more towels and it's then that I realize that there are a few injured men strewn around the room. Releasing your hand, I follow Robert's hurried instructions to follow him, my eyes scanning for Cian and unable to find him, "Where's Cian?"

"Upstairs in your office."

Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, I scan the room once more and feel apprehension tingle along my spine. Taking a brief moment, I turn to you and pull you into an embrace, the grief coming from you a tangible thing as you shake in my arms, your thoughts heavy and pulling at my clarity. Robert continues up the stairs and I guide you to the corner to afford us a little more privacy, "Brittany, look at me."

You keep your head buried against my neck and I close my eyes as your arms tighten almost painfully around me, my heart breaking under the weight of our combined grief over losing a dear friend. Even as I run my hands soothingly over your back, murmuring mindless words of comfort, my brain is racing and I have to concentrate on keeping my thoughts from you. Knowing that I need to head upstairs to speak with Cian and Robert, I gently disentangle myself from your embrace, cupping your face in my hands, "Sweetheart, I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

Your blue eyes are swimming in tears as you shake your head, my name a broken whisper as you cling tightly to my shirt. A shout of pain from one of the men by the kitchen draws my attention and I force my own grief down to be dealt with later as I look back at you, "I need you to stay down here with Vero. See if you can help her tend to these injuries. Can you do that for me?"

All I want is to gather you up and hold you, shielding you from the chaos around us. But I know where Declan and his wife had traveled to this evening and as I watch you look over to the dining area, I feel a surge of anxiety that I'm barely able to keep from you. Your cousin David was also traveling to the same location and I'm filled with dread over the news that might greet me once I'm upstairs. Keeping you down here with Vero will help, if only briefly, to keep your mind from thinking about Declan's wife but it will also buy me some time to act as a buffer between you and whatever I might find out.

"Brittany?"

Shifting your attention back to me, you take a deep breath and I can feel your grief dimming slightly as you agree to help Vero with the wounded. Indulging myself, I pull you into a kiss, drawing comfort from the press of your lips against mine, a selfish reminder that you are still here with me. Your '_I love you_' brushes against my consciousness before you pull back and make your way to Vero's side. Vero's eyes find mine and in her brief nod, I find the small reassurance I need to drag myself from your side and head upstairs to face whatever news awaits me.

* * *

Opening my office door, I head straight for my whiskey, pouring myself, Robert and Cian full glasses before walking over to where they are standing by the map spread out on my desk, "What happened?"

"They were ambushed outside of town."

Anger turns my eyes instantly and I see the matching ochre in Robert and Cian's eyes. Pacing away from the table, I place my glass onto my desk and drop my hands to brace myself against the edge, forcing myself to breathe through the ire. Directing my question to Robert, I turn my head and meet his gaze, "Here? They were ambushed outside of town here? How is that possible?"

As Cian turns to glare out the window, I prepare myself for Robert's answer, turning and standing before him as he speaks, "It seems as if some of the traitors had managed to tag along with the group you were sending ahead to Brogan's Point. They waited until they had cleared the wheat fields and entered the woods before attacking Cian and his men."

"And Sara?" My voice catches on her name as Cian walks past me to pour himself more whiskey.

Robert's eyes are a reflection of grief and anger and I reach out to rest my hand on his shoulder, providing a tiny bit of comfort as he answers me, "Declan was knocked from his horse and Sara ran over to defend him. But by that time most of their men were wounded or killed so there were too many for her and they overpowered her. She was killed right in front of him."

Closing my eyes against the tears I can feel building, I ask the question that I had been dreading since Robert first found us by the stables, "And Declan?"

At Robert's hesitation, I open my eyes to find both him and Cian watching me. Stepping away from me, Robert makes his way over to the map as Cian answers my question, "He's alive. Wounded, but alive."

The relief is so palpable that I allow myself to sink back against the edge of my desk, downing the rest of my whiskey as I look up at Cian, "Is he downstairs? I should go to him."

Before I can stand, Cian's hand is on my arm, the tension in his body setting my teeth on edge. "Santana, he's not here."

"What? Did they just leave him there outside of town?" Shrugging Cian's hand off my arm, I make my way towards the door, looking over at Robert in anger, "Why are you all standing here if he's out there hurt?"

"He's not there, Santana. After the attack, the traitors took off on horseback and Declan went after them."

"Where would they go?"

"One of Declan's men said they heard them say they were going to continue on to Brogan's Point. The town would be expecting Declan's men and since they had our horses and our crest on their cloaks, they'd be allowed entrance inside."

Cian's eyes meet and hold mine for a long moment, years spent together allowing for a decision to be made without even a word, "Robert, gather the rest of our men. The ones you know you can trust. If you have even the smallest doubt as to their loyalty, you send them under the guise of another mission to Craven Creek. That will put them right between Marcus and Victor's men. If they are loyal, when the time comes, they will help me crush Lucas once and for all. And if they aren't, then they won't stand a chance between Marcus and Victor."

Nodding briskly, Robert makes his way out of my office, shutting the door quietly behind him. Joining Cian at the table, we both stare down at the pieces placed on the map, my eyes drawn to Brogan's Point, "Brittany's cousin is there."

"I know."

Thinking of you tending the wounded downstairs, your grief over losing a friend no doubt weighed down by the memories of your own family, I'm torn over my desire to protect you and my need to honor the trust between us. I feel a twinge as the conversation we had earlier tonight plays over in my mind, the thought of losing you solidifying my decision. Putting you in harm's way is not an option and with brute force, I push away the guilt and my own anxiety at being separated from you and look up to find Cian watching me.

Taking a heavy breath, he reaches down and covers my hand, his gaze steady as he nods once, "When do we leave?"

* * *

I'm waiting for you in our room when you finally make your way upstairs, your movements jerky as you peel the blood-stained shirt from your body, tossing it away from you as you shut the door and just lean against it. Moving away from the window where I'd been drawing the drapes closed against the approaching dawn, I open my arms and hold you close as you walk into my embrace, accepting your weight as you sag lightly against me. With a soft kiss to your cheek, I step back and pull you over to the tub, already filled with hot water. Wordlessly, you let me finish undressing you and help you into bath, turning and resting your cheek against my chest as I kneel beside you on the floor. Wrapping my arm around your shoulder, I reach for the washcloth with my other hand and spend some time gently cleaning your body, washing your hair like a child as your eyes remain closed. Pulling you to your feet, I wrap you in a towel and lift you from the bath, grabbing another towel to dry your hair. Once you're dry, I hand you one of my sleep shirts and guide you to our bed, dropping a kiss against your forehead with a whispered promise to return shortly.

It takes me some time to empty the dirty water from the tub and I use those few mindless moments to try and clear my thoughts, trying only to think of you and not of what tomorrow will bring. Tossing the last bucket of water out the back door, I turn to find Vero standing behind me and watching me, her apron dirty with blood and grime. Grabbing the bucket from my hand, she closes the door and puts the bucket next to the wall, my tears falling before her arms have completely gone around me. Releasing the hold on my grief for a few moments, I let Vero's arms hold me, finding comfort in them now as I did when I was little. Sniffling, I pull away and wipe at my tears, placing a damp kiss to Vero's cheek as she steps towards the container that houses my blood supply. Grabbing two mugs, she pours blood into each before reaching for a vial tucked back in one of the kitchen racks, spilling a few drops from the vial into each mug.

"What was that?"

"Just something to soothe both of you. It'll help, I promise."

Accepting both mugs, the vial in Vero's hand reminds me of something. Clearing my throat against the guilt that threatens to tighten my voice, I look thoughtfully at her, "Vero, do you remember the spell you used to speak when I was young and couldn't settle down to sleep?"

"Of course, child. I still use it on my husband on occasion."

That draws a small smile from me and I force my features to remain neutral lest Vero catch on to the true nature of my inquiry, "Do you think you could teach it to me now?"

Untying her apron and tossing it onto the nearby table, Vero fixes me with a stare and I force my shoulders to relax as she continues to look at me, "What do you need it for?"

"For Brittany. With everything that's happened here tonight, and losing Declan's wife, she's so upset and I just want her to be able to sleep. To have a few hours of peace before she has to deal with everything again." The not-quite-a-lie falls easily from my lips and I swallow quickly as I push forward with my request, "And I know she has to be thinking about her own family."

Vero's face softens and guilt forces my gaze to the mugs in my hand as she grabs a paper and quill to write the spell down. Setting one of the mugs down, I reach forward to take the paper once she's finished writing, my eyes scanning over the words, their familiarity easing some of my tension. Tucking the paper into my trouser pocket, I pick up the mug and go to leave the kitchen, Vero's voice calling out to me as I open the door, "Santana?"

Pausing in the threshold of the doorway, Vero holds my gaze for a few seconds and I see the understanding in her eyes. "Be careful."

With a small nod, I slip out of the kitchen and make my way back upstairs to you.

* * *

Shutting the door to our room, I put the two mugs on the small table next to the bed, meeting your tired eyes as you watch me from under the covers. Moving to reach for another sleep shirt to change into, I'm stopped by your soft voice, "Santana? Do you mind not wearing that to bed?"

Looking down, I see your own sleep shirt hanging over the end of the bed, and I put my shirt back down on the dresser, "Okay, baby. Let me just bank the fire for the night and light a few candles." Reaching down, I grab one of the mugs of blood and hold it out to you, shaking my head when you decline, "Please, Brittany. I promise it'll make you feel a little better, okay?"

Picking up my own mug after you take the other from my hand, I wait until you take your first sip before drinking from mine, moving to the fireplace and then lighting the candles by the bed. Taking your empty mug, I put it with mine on the table and remove my shirt and pants, letting them drop to the floor as I climb under the covers with you. Immediately, your naked body is pressed against me, your full weight on top of me as you wrap your arms under me and rest your cheek against my shoulder. Pressing my lips against your hair, I take my first easy breath of the night, the feel of you in my arms soothing the frayed edges of my nerves.

Easing my hold slightly, I run my hands up and down your back, watching the play of shadows from the candles dance across the ceiling. Shifting your body, you lean up slightly and I bring my gaze back down to your face, tracing the lines of sadness etched around your mouth. Tightening my arms, I pull you forward so I can place a soft kiss against your lips. I drop my head back against the pillow and lift my shoulders as you bring your hands to rest on top of my chest, my fingertips brushing aimless patterns against your arms.

"Vero told me that Declan is alive. Do you know where he is?"

Breathing easy, I keep my thoughts calm as I answer you with as much truth as I'm willing to admit, "Robert told me that he went after the people who attacked them."

"Where are they going?"

"We can't be sure, exactly," The half-truth tastes bitter in my mouth and I swallow hard before continuing. "We've sent men out to try and find them. With Declan injured, we're hoping he travels slower so our men can reach him before he can get himself hurt any worse. Even _our_ bodies need time to heal from major injuries and with him riding, he won't heal as well or as quickly."

Nodding your head, you trace your fingertips across my collarbones, running your thumbs over the pendant resting on my chest. Tucking your hair behind your ears, I keep my touch light as I soothe my hands across your shoulders, your voice rough as you reach up to wipe at your tears, "I can't believe she's gone, Santana."

"I know, baby."

"We were supposed to go riding tomorrow night. And now…now…"

Turning onto my side, I pull your body close to mine and tuck your head against my neck as you cry, my own tears wetting the pillow beneath my head as we mourn the death of our friend. Eventually, your tears stop and your breathing evens out as you fall asleep, exhausted in my arms. I keep my hand moving along your back, small tremors moving through you as you sleep fitfully, my own eyes closing shortly after. I'm not sure how long we lay there before I'm jolted awake as you twist and turn in my arms, my eyes immediately searching the now darkened room for any sign of danger. Finding none, I look down and see that you are having a bad dream, your whimpers pulling at my heart. Rolling you onto your back, I gently shake your shoulder, holding lightly as you jerk awake, your eyes wide and frantic as they look at me.

"Shhhhh, you're okay, it's just a nightmare."

"San?"

"You're safe, sweetheart," Brushing your sweaty hair back from your forehead, I brace my weight on my elbow and lean forward to press my lips against your brow, your arms wrapping low on my waist. Lifting up, I shift my weight and slide my thigh between yours, covering your shaking body with my own. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No," You shake your head slowly, taking a deep breath as you pull back to look at me. "I don't really remember what it was about. I just remember feeling like I had to find you but I couldn't."

Your voice trembles on that last word, your arms reaching up to pull me down onto your body. Placing kisses against your cheek, I can feel your breath rough and uneven as you try not to cry and I rush to reassure you, "Brittany, I'm right here. We're okay."

Turning your head, your eyes find mine and I can see the ochre ringing the edge of your eyes, your awareness of where our bodies are touching tickling the edge of my mind. Never looking away, you curl your hips and press lightly against my thigh between your legs, my own hips helplessly following suit.

"Brittany, what are you doing?"

Repeating the motion, you caress the skin along my sides, licking your lips as you slowly start to move with purpose, "I need you."

Your voice is heavy with emotion and as your hands come to rest against my waist, your thigh shifts and my lower stomach pulses with arousal. Looking down at you, I'm overcome with the thought of losing you, unable to tell if it's your emotions or mine that I'm feeling but not caring. The feel of you moving against me, the sight of your pale skin in contrast to mine, just everything about being here with you in this moment forces everything else to the side. Thinking about the slip of paper sitting inside my discarded trousers makes my heart ache and I bury that emotion, giving myself over to the right here and now with you safe in my arms.

Together we rock in long, slow movements, your wetness warm against my thigh as you pull kiss after kiss from my mouth. Stretching my arms above your head, I lengthen my body, breathing through my nose as your tongue licks into my mouth. Your fingers are spread wide on my hips, your thumbs pressing into my hipbones as you guide me to move just a little bit faster. Pulling away from the kiss, I lean up and feel your ribs expand against me as you take a deep breath, breathing out my name on an sigh.

Driving my hips a little harder, I feel myself clench as the ochre takes over the blue of your eyes, your head arching back as I run my open mouth along your throat. Closing my eyes, I fight back the despair threatening to seep into my thoughts, instead concentrating on the smell of your skin and the feel of your hands as they slide across my back. There's nothing more I want than to just stay here with you forever, the heat of you against my body, the sounds of pleasure escaping your mouth even as you bite your lip hard enough to draw blood. Keeping my eyes closed, I take your mouth in a kiss, your blood slippery on your tongue as you run it along mine. Your hip turns slightly and I am yanked out of the kiss by your hand in my hair, your eyes intense on my face as you plant your feet against the bed, sliding harder and faster against my thigh. Pressing my knee harder into the mattress, I used the added leverage to open my legs a little wider, my arousal slick against your leg. Keeping your hands against the back of my neck, you pull me closer, your panting breaths brushing against my face as your voice trembles, "Don't ever leave me, Santana. I love you so much, please…"

The guilt of what I'm going to do squeezes around my heart and I have to shut my eyes against your pleading, surging up to press deep kisses against your mouth. Distracting you, I pour all my love into the motions of my body, speaking with rocking hips and throaty moans as your hands dig into my shoulders. Needing to breathe, I instead trail kisses across your cheek and jaw, keeping my mouth open against the side of your throat as your body races towards climax. Your legs tighten against my thigh and your nails press into my skin, the click of your teeth sounding against my ear as your pleasure finally consumes you, your low groan quickly ushering in my own orgasm as you drop your hands to my lower back and keep up the movement of your hips. Lifting my head, I softly kiss you, our bodies still moving slowly against each other for a few minutes more. Pushing on my shoulder, you roll me over onto my back, wrapping your arm around my waist as you curl your leg over my thigh and rest your head against my chest. Bringing my arms around you, I inhale deeply, hoping to hold onto the smell of you, of us, in the days ahead.

"I love you, Brittany. You are the most important thing in my life and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe, I hope you know that."

Pressing a kiss to my chest, you tighten your arm around my waist, tilting your head back to look up at me, "I know, San."

I can feel the tears in my eyes and I blink them away, reaching my hand up to trace my fingers across your eyebrow and your cheek, tracing the smoothness of your bottom lip. Memorizing the stunning blue of your eyes and the way your hair falls over your shoulder, I cup your jaw and lean up to kiss you again, drawing a last few minutes of comfort from your body stretched out against me. Resting my head on the pillow, I guide your head back to my chest, your sleepy declaration of love a balm to my aching heart.

Closing my eyes, I say a prayer to whoever might be listening as I steel myself for what has to be done. Whispering the enchantment against your temple, I can only hope that should I live to make my way back to you, you'll forgive me for leaving you behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

The three days of hard traveling have provided just the kind of distraction I needed after slipping from our bed an hour before sunrise. Cian's hushed and understanding voice outside our bedroom door telling me it was time to go felt like nails against an already open wound. Quietly grabbing my pack containing clothes and my personal weapons, I'd indulged myself in a few precious moments of watching you sleep, tears falling unheeded onto the blanket covering your body. Glancing once at the note I'd left for you to find later that evening when you awoke, I debated the merits of my actions. Memory of the sound of your grief as you cried for Sara had hardened my resolve to protect you now and suffer the wrath of your anger and hurt later. As much as it would pain me, I'd rather you be alive and angry with me than gone from my life because I was too selfish in wanting you at my side. So with a soft kiss and whispered endearments, I'd left the inn with Cian, both of us shuttled away in a darkened carriage driven by one of our trusted familiars.

We'd slept here and there, stretching our legs at night and planning with Robert and with Bastian, who'd met us halfway with a small contingent of men and woman loyal to Victor. Bone weary, with my anxiety growing the closer we got to Brogan's Point, I'd driven all thoughts of you from my mind as I filled my time with discussions of strategy and of revenge. It was in those few seconds when I'd managed to close my eyes before daybreak, our connection stretched gossamer thin, that I could allow myself the miniscule comfort of knowing you were alright. Even as we drew ever closer to what might be my own death, I wrapped myself in a blanket of righteousness and told myself that what I was doing was for your own good. But it was cold comfort and was wearing thinner the longer we were apart, the stress no doubt starting to show.

"Goddammit, Santana," Cian's voice follows his thumping fist to the map laid out on the main table in my tent, his hand gesturing angrily to the path plotted out. "We are just about a day's ride to Brogan's Point. If we cut through here and avoid the Willow River, we will cut at least 4 or 5 hours from our travel time. Santana, we can push a little further and be there before morning."

"An hour before morning, maybe."

"An hour would be enough to get in and find Declan and destroy the traitors."

"With what?" Walking to the open flap of my tent, I sweep my hand out to the men and horses gathered around fires and tents, their body language every bit of weary. "Exhausted horses and tired men? And what of us? You say an hour before sunrise as if it were of no consequence to be caught in town beyond that time."

"We just need to get inside the gates," Cian points again to the map and I reluctantly make my way back over. "Once inside, we can stick to the shadows and the structures. They won't be expecting us to strike so close to sunrise. It will work."

Looking at Robert and Bastian, I incline my head for them to provide their counsel, pointedly ignoring Cian's sigh of frustration, "What are your thoughts on this?"

Nodding to Robert, Bastian defers the question, standing side by side with him in a show of support for whatever Robert was going to say next. Looking to Cian, Robert offers a quick apology before turning to face me, "I agree with you, Santana. Given the condition of our men and horses, it would be best to stay to our original plan and wait one more day and then go into town at night as discussed. Pushing ahead so close to sunrise risks all our lives. Our familiars would be too exhausted to fight and we would be trapped trying to fight as the sun rose over our heads."

"Cowards…"

"Enough!" Locking eyes with Cian, I square my shoulders and step closer to him. "I suggest you leave my tent and go cool off. Perhaps after some rest yourself, you'll approach this with a clearer head."

Barely noticing as Robert and Bastian slip outside, I'm brought up short by Cian's rough response, "Maybe you can rest easy as Declan continues to rides into peril but it's not so easy for me."

Softening my shoulders, I reach for Cian, my touch light as I hold his forearm, "Cian, I know you want to push us all forward but Declan is smart. He won't approach the town, even in his grief and anger, until nightfall when he would be at his strongest, despite his injuries. We just have to wait a little longer."

"Funny words coming from you, Santana," My surprise at his tone rocks me back as Cian moves his arm from my grasp. "Or have you forgotten that Brittany's cousin is surely now at Brogan's Point, unaware of whatever trap he may have walked into?"

"I haven't forgotten that David is there," Ignoring the twist of anguish at the mention of your name, I pace away from Cian and head over to the flask of whiskey resting on the edge of the table. Welcoming the burn as I take a healthy sip, I feel the metal crush slowly in my hand at Cian's next words.

"No? Perhaps you just don't care, then. Otherwise we'd be riding at this very moment to his and Declan's aid."

Keeping my back to Cian, I turn my head slowly and address him over my shoulder, my fists clenched tight at my side, "I suggest you leave this tent. Right now."

"As you wish, _Mistress_," Cian's sarcastic tone follows him as he makes his way from my tent, the crunching sound of his boots over the dirt fading away quickly.

Stiffly, I walk over and let the front flap of the tent fall closed, enclosing me in the relative privacy of my tent. Rubbing a hand across my chest, I try to let the hurt and anger over Cian's words fade away. My own self-doubt as to the right course of action pulls my mouth into a grimace as I kneel down among the pile of furs serving as my bed roll. Closing my eyes, I will the frustrated tears away, trying to concentrate instead on the mundane sounds of our campsite, the men and women talking despite their exhaustion as the occasional sounds of the horses breaks through. I lean my weight to the side and reach over the furs for my pack, digging my hand down to the very bottom and pulling out one of your sleep shirts, stolen in a moment of weakness as I left the inn. Setting the pack against the leg of the table, I roll over onto my side and lay the shirt down next to me, propping my head up as I drop my other hand down to rest against the fabric.

Your smell has mostly faded from the shirt but I bring the sleeve to my nose anyway, shutting my eyes tight as I inhale deeply, the faint trace of you enough to briefly comfort me. Dropping the sleeve, I open my eyes and let my fingers play with the buttons of the shirt, the phantom memory of the feel of your skin beneath my hand coloring my cheeks with guilt. As the days have gone on, I've consoled myself with the perceived knowledge that being separated from you for a short amount of time will outweigh the alternative of losing you forever. But as tension and fatigue mount, even the solace of having this reminder of you is proving to be no match for the desire to have you at my side, my need to have you at my side. If I'm being honest with myself and, in the solitude of my tent, I have no choice but to be, not having you here is starting to feel like a mistake.

The fight with Cian replays in my head and I take a deep breath, trying to breathe through the hurt and the irritation over his words. Stretching my arm out, I pull your shirt closer to my chest, resting my cheek against the bundled material. I know that if you were here, you could have spoken to Cian and helped diffuse the situation. I'm not sure I realized how much I relied on your counsel until I forced myself to go without it and that truth adds to the heaviness your absence already brings to my heart.

Closing my eyes, I bury my face against your shirt, giving myself over to the ache as my tears begin to fall. It seems the fates have no time for my pain as only a few minutes later, a shout sounds outside my tent.

"Santana?"

Quickly tucking your shirt under my pillow, I stand up and move to sit at the table, wiping briskly at my eyes to clear any lingering emotion, "Come in, Robert."

Coming to stand in front of the table, the look on Robert's face has me rising from my chair before he even speaks, "Cian is gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'? Gone where?"

"We don't know," Running a hand over his bald head, my eyes follow Robert as he paces the width of the tent. "His horse is gone and he doesn't seem to be anywhere in the camp. I've sent someone to check with the scouts up ahead to see if he's left for town."

"Idiot."

Robert greets my murmured assessment with silence, waiting for my dismissal. Glancing over at the crumpled flask on the table, I'm reminded of my fight with Cian from earlier and my anger gives way to concern. Running my hands over my face, I walk over and escort Robert from my tent, looking over in the direction of where I know Brogan's Point to be. Briefly nodding to him, I take my leave and head to the tent where our blood supply is being kept, "Tell me as soon as you hear anything. Understood?"

"Yes, Santana."

Grabbing a new flask of whiskey and an additional flask of blood, I head back to my tent, downing the blood in one go. Hunger is the last thing on my mind but with the added concern now of Cian missing, I know I have to keep up my strength. Figuring that while I couldn't sleep, I could at least try and let my body rest, I lay back down on the furs, taking a long pull of whiskey before tucking it into my pack. Folding my arms behind my head, I watch the candles burn by the table, my eyes growing heavy within minutes as I slip unguarded into a memory.

* * *

_"Brittany, you need to relax."_

_"I'm trying."_

_Shuffling a little closer to you on the bed, I grab your hands and hold them between us as my bent knees press lightly against you. Squeezing your hands gently, I run my thumbs along the inside of your wrists, calming you as I match my breathing to yours, "It's okay if you don't get it on the first couple of tries. Compulsion takes some practice to really be able to use it with ease."_

_Taking a few deep breaths, you meet my eyes again and square your shoulders, your hands going limp in mine as you force yourself to relax. Keeping my mind calm and open for you, I clamp down on the connection we share and let you approach me as Brittany, and not my mate and lover. Smiling gently as I feel the faint beginnings of compulsion start to reach my mind, I'm pulled out of the moment as you throw yourself back onto the bed with a huff of frustration._

_"Santana, it's no use. You're my sire. Maybe I'm not supposed to be able to compel you."_

_Thinking back on the few times Cian and I used compulsion on our sire for a bit of fun, I reach forward and grab your hands again, pulling you back into a seated position in front of me. Laughing, I lean forward and kiss your pouting lip, resting my hands on top of your legs stretched out on either side of me, "Yes, you can compel your sire. True, it takes a little more effort than compelling somebody else and your sire will always remember afterwards that they've been compelled. So, you have to choose your compulsion wisely with them but it can be done."_

_Ducking my head, I catch your eye and smile reassuringly, "You can do this, love. It's not so much a forcing of your will onto the person as it is a guiding of their thoughts and actions. You're suggesting something to them and encouraging them to follow your direction rather than grabbing them and making them do what you want them to do. Does that make sense?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It's just a matter of relaxing into it as you're learning. Once you've mastered it, you'll be able to compel someone within seconds because you've trained your mind and body to do so. I assume it would be much like your dancing, where you had to practice something before just jumping right into it."_

_At that, I see recognition in your eyes and the smile that blooms is much less strained than the others I've seen during this training session. Sitting up a little straighter, I can see the eagerness taking over as you nod your head in agreement, "Yes, I see what you mean now, San. Can I try again?"_

_"Sure, but first I'm going to try a little something so your mind can get used to the feeling," Holding your gaze, I relax into the compulsion, letting my eyes lighten as you smile and languidly follow through on my command. Resting back on my hands, I release the compulsion and smirk as you blink your eyes, coming back into awareness within seconds._

_"Santana."_

_"Yes?"_

_Chuckling, you pick up your discarded shirt from the side of the bed and hold it up for my inspection, "Very funny."_

_Letting my eyes take in your naked torso, I meet your amused stare and lick my lips, "Very beautiful."_

_Your blush is adorable and I sit forward so I can pull you into a smiling kiss, kissing your forehead briefly as I lean back again, "I thought you'd be more comfortable and it would help you relax."_

_Rolling your eyes, you grin at me for a few seconds before beckoning me closer, "Maybe _you_ need to relax and that's why this isn't working. You should probably remove your shirt also."_

_Arching my eyebrow, I bring my hands to the buttons only to stop thoughtfully as I continue to look at you. Sitting cross-legged in front of you, I let my hands drop to rest on top of my knees and relax my posture, "Make me."_

_"What?"_

_"Compel me to remove my shirt."_

_"San…"_

_"No, listen…I think it'll be easier for you to do this since it's something you want," Closing my eyes, I take a slow breath and clear my thoughts, blocking the sight of your tempting body from my mind and instead opening myself up to you. Meeting your eyes, I nod my head and tap my fingers against your leg, "Trust me. Just breathe and relax and look at me. Imagine my hands are your hands and tell them what to do. Okay?"_

_I feel a spark of pride as your body language changes, becoming more focused even as your eyes remain soft on mine. I have a brief moment of appreciation for how blue your eyes are before I'm blinking rapidly, goosebumps breaking out on my skin as I look down to see my shirt bunched up in my hands._

_"Hey! Good job, sweetheart. You totally did…" My words are cut off as you throw yourself at me, knocking me onto my back as you kiss me soundly. Brushing my hands across your back, I rest them against your waist as you brace your weight and lean over me, your breathless smile no doubt matching the same one on my face._

_"I did it!"_

_"You did."_

_"You're not wearing a shirt!"_

_Laughing, I glance down to where our bodies are pressed together, feeling the early stirrings of lust at the sight, "Neither are you."_

_Dropping a slow kiss to the curve of my breast, you look up at me through your lashes, your voice playful as you slide your lips to the other side, "I think I really like our training sessions."_

_Holding tighter to your waist, I arch my neck back as your mouth makes its way across my chest to press warm kisses against my throat, "I can't imagine why."_

_I feel your cheek curve underneath my jaw as you smile and I run my fingertips lightly across your shoulders as you push back up look at me, "You know, we still seem to a bit overdressed, don't you think?"_

_"I do. What should we do about that?"_

_As you brace your weight on one hand and drop the other to run across my stomach, I groan under my breath as your fingertips dip in the waistband of my pants. Your legs shift and before I can move my hands from your back, you're tugging me back into a seated position, kneeling before me as you grip lightly against my shoulders, "I think I should compel them off of you."_

_"Or you could just take them off me."_

_Pouting, you rest your weight on your heels, poking my shoulder as you continue speaking, "But how am I going to learn compulsion if you won't let me practice on you?"_

_As always, I am helpless against your pout and yank back on the lust blooming just under the surface of my skin, settling myself more comfortably on the bed, "Okay, love. You're right. My pants are at your command."_

_Your giggle is infectious and we both laugh for a few minutes before you slide your hands around the back of my neck, leaning closer to me as once again all I can focus on are your blue eyes, "I'm so glad you said that because…"_

* * *

Disoriented, I'm woken abruptly from the dream by a commotion outside of my tent. Rolling to a standing position, I check to make sure my sword is within easy reach, heading to the front of my tent. Thinking the rider had returned with word of Cian, I pull the flap open and step out towards the sound, pulling up short at the sight of Asim breathing hard and pulling at the reins as Bastian digs his feet into the ground, trying to calm him down. I feel my heart kick into a sprint as I frantically start to look around the camp, fear and anxiety warring with the spark of foolish hope bursting into flames inside of me.

Turning quickly at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, I am unprepared for the slap that greets me. Holding the side of my face, the only thing I can do is whisper your name, "Brittany?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

"Brittany?"

Dropping my hand from my face, I can only stand there and stare at you, all other sounds of the camp fading as my blood pounds in my ears. You're dressed for hard riding and despite the mud and grim covering the men's clothes you have on, I drink in the sight of you. Your eyes have remained blue even through the slap, your mouth parted on labored breathing and I watch as your hands curl into fists the longer we stand and look at each other. I can feel your anger and anxiety battering at my mind but it is the relief coming off of you in waves that finally prompts me into action as I take a tentative step in your direction.

A grunt from Bastian turns both our heads as he's brought to one knee by Asim yanking back on his reins. Striding over to Asim, I watch you gently take the reins from Bastian, speaking soothing words as you lead your horse to where the others are tethered for the night. Catching the eyes of all those gathered for our little exchange, I scowl at them until they resume whatever they were doing before you rode into camp, pointedly ignoring their whispered murmurs. Turning back in your direction, I watch you stop to speak with Bastian, your face soft with a smile as you thank him for restraining Asim and ask him to provide food and water for your horse. As quick as your smile appears it's gone as you leave him and make your way back to me, brushing by my side without a word as you walk into my tent. Meeting Bastian's eyes, he shrugs his shoulders before leaving to do your bidding and I stand there debating on my next move.

Giving myself a few moments to try and get my feelings under control, I walk over to the supply tent and procure some blood for you and I, pausing on my way out as Robert appears at the entrance. From the look on his face I know that Cian has yet to be accounted for and I feel my concern increase, my emotions amplified by our connection as I can feel you pacing around my tent. Looking over in that direction, I ask Robert to disturb me only if he has word about Cian, trying to calm my breathing as I watch his retreating back.

Steeling myself for your wrath, I walk into my tent and set the flasks of blood onto the floor, turning and kneeling down to hook the flap closed. Reaching to pick up the blood, I'm instead left grabbing air as I'm hauled up and spun around, pulled tight into a crushing hug as you wrap your arms around me. Surprise slows my reaction but a moment later I'm returning your embrace, burying my face against the side of your neck, closing my eyes in relief at the feel of you in my arms again. After a couple of minutes, you pull back and look at me, brushing your fingertips against the cheek that you slapped, your features pinched in remorse.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Santana."

Covering your hand with mine, I keep your palm pressed against my skin, turning my head to press a kiss against the inside of your wrist, "It's okay."

"It's not okay," Sliding your hand from my grip, you drop your arms to your side as your posture slumps in remorse. "I shouldn't have struck you."

"I deserved it, Brittany," Shrugging my shoulders, I keep my eyes on you as you walk away from me and go to lean against the table. Stooping down to pick up the flasks of blood, I see your stolen sleep shirt on top of the furs now, no doubt pulled out from behind the pillow by your hands. Walking forward, I hand you one of the flasks, putting mine on top of the table in favor of stuffing my hands into my pockets, the urge to reach for you testing my willpower.

Putting the flask behind you, you hold your hands in front of you, your eyes tracing over my face before holding my gaze, "Never that. Please say you forgive me."

My chest aches at your plea for forgiveness when it's I who should be on my knees before you, begging for you to forgive me for leaving you. Inching a little bit closer to you, I nod my head and flex my hands inside my pocket, guilt starting to churn along with the whiskey inside my stomach, "Of course. God, Brittany, of course I forgive you. I understand why you hit me."

At that, your nervous hands still, a small hint of anger washing over your face again, "Do you?"

"Brittany, I do. I left you and…"

"You left me."

Your broken whisper stills my words and I watch as you reach into your pocket and remove the letter I had left for you, turning it over and over in your hands as you keep your eyes averted from me, "I woke up and you were gone. I thought this letter was just a note like the others you've left for me before, something simple telling me to stay in bed and that you'd gone to get us blood. But as soon as I saw your writing, I knew something was wrong. After everything that happened that night and you…you just left me, with only a letter to explain."

Tossing the letter behind you, you push off the table and bend down to pick up your sleep shirt from the furs, holding it between us like an accusation, "Did this make you feel better at night?"

The hurt coming from you punches into me and I step forward, bracing my hand against the table as I shake my head, "Please, let me just…"

"You should have talked to me," Dropping the shirt, you walk away from me and head towards the front of the tent, panic straightening my posture as the fear that you may now leave rushes through me. "After everything we talked about, you just made the decision to leave me behind to protect me like I'm a helpless child."

Fear freezes me momentarily as you as kneel down and unhook the flap, lifting it so you can exit. Racing forward, I reach for your arm, cursing the trembling in my hand that you can probably feel, "No, please. Don't leave, not now. I'm so sorry, please."

Turning around, the irritation on your face quickly fades as you look at me, "Santana, I'm not leaving. I just left my pack outside." Stepping closer to me, you rest your hands on top of my shoulders and grant me a small smile, "I've barely slept or eaten these past few days, between riding and hiding out during the day. I didn't do all that just to see you for a few minutes. Besides, I came here to fight with you and it would hardly be fair if I left before getting to yell at you."

With that, you step outside the tent and as I hear your footsteps heading towards where Asim is settled for the night, I turn and look around my tent. The thought of having you here with me fills me with a lightness and despite the talk I know we're going to have soon, I allow a smile to stretch across my face. Taking in the condition of the tent, I hurry to make things more presentable, using a few moments to pour the two flasks of blood into a large mug for you. Rolling the map up, I put it to the side of the table and place the mug down, crouching down to fold your sleep shirt and leave it on top of the furs for you. With nothing left to do, I take a seat at the table and anxiously wait for your return.

* * *

It's the splashing of water that rouses me from sleep, my neck sore from the angle my head had lolled against my shoulder. Looking over at the sound, I can only sit there as I absorb the sight of you, your naked body damp and illuminated by the candles you'd placed on the table. Dipping into the water bucket again, you bring a wash cloth down across one leg and then the other, my quickened breathing alerting you to my awakened state. You glance over at me with an unreadable expression on your face, dropping the washcloth against the side of the bucket and reaching forward to pick up your sleep shirt from the table. Pulling it over your body as you walk towards me, I go to rise from my seat only to be stopped by you sitting sideways in my lap, your arm going around my shoulder as your other hand reaches up to caress the side of my face.

Tentatively putting my arm around your waist, I bring my other hand up to hold onto your forearm, meeting your serious gaze, "This is an interesting way to fight, Brittany."

"They told me about Cian," Your voice is soft as you drop your hand to your lap, lacing our fingers together as your thumb massages lightly against my palm. "I know you must be worried for him."

Nodding, I lean my forehead against your shoulder, keeping my eyes on our joined hands as you continue speaking, "And, even though I am still angry at you, I know it was hard for you to leave me, San. I can see the strain of everything on you and while we do need to talk, I don't want to add to everything by being distant."

"I don't deserve you."

"Probably not," Your voice has a hint of a smile in it and I raise my head to look at you, closing my eyes in relief as you lean forward and press your lips gently against mine. This simple connection loosens some of the anxiety in my stomach and as you pull away, I feel like I can finally meet your eyes with a little less guilt than before.

"How did you know where we were?"

Your face flushes red at my question, my arm tightening around your waist as you shift anxiously and answer me, "I compelled Vero."

"Brittany…"

"I know, I know. You said we shouldn't ever really use it on our friends but, after I read your letter, I felt like I was going to go crazy, Santana. I _had_ to know where you were heading. After everything that happened, I couldn't just sit back and wait there for you. So, when I was in the kitchen helping her with dinner, I compelled her and asked her where you and the others were traveling to. After I got the details, I told her to sit down and rest for a little bit which gave me enough time to go upstairs, get my bag packed, get Asim ready, and then take off after you."

After your confession, I gently remove my hand from yours and cup your face, smoothing my thumb over the warm skin of your cheek, "What you did was very stupid, Brittany."

Your gaze hardens and I rush to continue speaking, keeping my touch light as I brush your hair back from your face, "Traveling alone can be very dangerous especially so soon after an ambush. But, I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't a part of me that is proud of you."

"For being able to use compulsion?"

Your cheek lifts in a slight curve and I trail my fingertip across your small smile before settling my hand back down in your lap, "No. Well yes, in general, I'm glad that you are getting the hang of it. But using compulsion on Vero is going to have consequences for you and when we get back home, you're going to have to make amends to her for that."

"I know, San."

"What I'm proud of is that you made your way here, alone. It was foolish but also incredibly brave."

Smiling at the compliment, you duck your head and press a kiss against my cheek, keeping your lips there for a few seconds before inhaling deeply and sitting back to look at me once again.

Holding still as you search my eyes, I eventually break the silence and squeeze lightly against your side, "What is it?"

"Santana, why did you leave me?" Dropping your arm from around my shoulder, you bring both hands down to hold mine, your gaze remaining steady on my face. "I know what you said in the letter, about wanting to keep me safe and protect me from whatever you may be riding into once you get to Brogan's Point."

"I do want to protect you."

"But you had to know that leaving would hurt me and I know you don't want to do that."

"No, never. I never want to hurt you, Brittany."

"But you did hurt me. What was it that made leave then?"

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and let myself have a few seconds of stillness before meeting your eyes, "Your cousin is at Brogan's Point."

Anticipation of your reaction has me tightening my arm around your waist but I can feel your nervous energy spike and I relinquish my hold, remaining seated as you pace away from me. Stopping in front of where my weapons are propped up, you turn your head and address me, "Are you sure?"

It's the soft strain in your voice that has me rising to go to your side, reaching over to pick up the map and spread it out again on the table, shifting the candles until the details are more clearly illuminated. Pointing first to your cousins' original location and then at Brogan's Point, I keep my eyes on the map even as I feel your gaze on the side of my face, "It…it made sense, at the time, to send him there to meet Declan and his men. It was only a two day ride and it was only to be a strategy meeting, nothing more. When I heard that the traitors who ambushed Declan were going to continue on, with our horses and our crest, I knew that David could be walking into a trap."

"You didn't think I should know that?"

Forcing myself to face you, I'm startled by the sudden change of your eyes, your anger pushing its way inside my mind. Keeping my voice calm, I reach out for your hand, doing my best to answer your question, "I didn't know what we would find when we got there and I was hoping to spare you the…"

Slapping my hand away, you step forward and instinct has my teeth clicking down, your features sharpening into focus as the ochre takes over my eyes. Your color is riding high on your cheekbones and seeing the pain in your eyes, I let myself stand there and take whatever you are going to say to me, guilt and regret weighing heavy on my chest.

"Spare me? You should have just told me, Santana. He's my family. I deserved to know what was happening."

"I know and you're right. But we had just lost Sara and Declan was gone. Men that were my friends were either dead or wounded downstairs in my inn and you…God, Brittany. I could feel your grief and your confusion and just everything. And I wouldn't…I couldn't add to it by telling you that David could be in danger."

"But Santana…"

"I sent him there!" Slapping my hand against the table, I push away from you, walking away to sit back down in the chair, dropping my elbows to my knees as I stare at the ground beneath my feet. "Don't you see? All these men and women, your cousin, they all trust me to lead them and do the right thing. But how can I be right when my own men are ambushed right outside of town? When I could have just sent your cousin to his death? I needed you somewhere safe so I could try to make things right. I couldn't take it if something happened to you because of my bad decisions."

"Leaving me behind was a bad decision," Closing my eyes at your statement, I'm surprised to feel your hands on my shoulders as you kneel before me, tipping my chin up so I can look at you. "My place is at your side, Santana. Always. I can appreciate you wanting to protect me but who is going to protect you? All this responsibility that you carry, all this guilt…you don't have to carry it alone any longer."

Accepting your embrace as you lean forward between my knees, I wrap my arms around your shoulders and pull you tight against me, easing up only when I feel you start to lean back to look at me again, "San, we have to trust that David will take care of himself. There can be no other outcome because I refuse to believe that the Fates would be so cruel as to allow all the forces to conspire against us. I know my cousin and I know he's going to be okay. You have to believe it too."

Cupping your face in my hands, I whisper my apology again as I watch your eyes change back into their natural blue, "I'm so sorry I left you behind, Brittany. It's been so hard not having you with me. And now with Cian gone, I just…"

Pursing your lips as my voice breaks, you lean forward and kiss me, your arms sliding around my waist as you tug me closer into your body. Pulling away slowly, you rub your hands against my back for a few moments before moving to your feet, urging me to stand up as well, "Come to bed now, San. Bastian told me that we're leaving tonight for Brogan's Point and it's almost morning now. Neither one of us are going to do anyone any good if we're this tired. We need to rest, okay?"

Nodding my head, I strip my clothes off and toss them onto the chair behind me, tugging a sleep shirt from my pack and getting dressed as you settle yourself under the furs. Extinguishing the candles, I tune my ears to the camp, breathing out a small sigh of relief as I hear our familiars take up defensive positions for the day, protecting us as well as the camp. Grabbing my sword, I lay it close to the furs and then slide under the top layer, my back barely against the ground before your arms are around me, your head resting against my chest. Shifting my legs as you bring your thigh over mine, I curve my arm around your back and press my lips against your hair, sliding my eyes closed as I feel you release a contented sigh.

"I didn't realize how much I'd gotten used to being with you, San. I haven't been able to sleep much without being in your arms."

Smiling into the darkened tent as you tilt your head up to place a small kiss against my throat, I lace my fingers with yours and rest them against my stomach, "You'll never have to worry about that again, love. I promise you that no matter what, from this moment on, you'll always be with me."

Your sleepy voice teases my ears as you settle closer to my side, "I knew you'd see it my way. You'll see…everything will work out tonight. We'll all be okay."

Swallowing hard, I try to keep my body relaxed against yours, my anxiety about what awaits us at Brogan's Point starting to lose its battle against my fatigue. Finally letting sleep claim me, I say a quick prayer to whoever might be listening that your words prove true, ignoring the doubt setting up its vigil on the edge of my thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

**A/N: Warning: **This chapter contains mild violence. I will admit that I copped out a bit in writing a battle scene because I don't think I can do it any justice. (God bless the people who can write cohesive fight scenes. *lol*) But I had to add a little bit to further to story. It's not gory or bloody or even extremely violent but I figured better safe than sorry with the warning.

* * *

Pacing the edge of the woods, I keep my eyes glued to the top of the gate, anxiously awaiting the signal from our scout that it can be breached. Turning to pace the other way, I'm brought up short by you stepping in front of me, a small smile on your face as you pull your hair back into a bun, "San, you need to try and relax."

"I am relaxed."

Your smile gets a little wider at that as you reach into the pocket of your pants and pull out another small leather strip, moving to stand behind me and gathering my hair in your hands. As soon as my own bun is finished, you wrap your arms around my chest from behind, resting your cheek against mine as we both watch the gate, "Finding Declan's horse was a good thing, sweetheart. He'd been taken care of so it has to mean that Declan has been healing okay if he was able to care for his horse."

Bringing my hands up to hold onto your forearms, I let my weight rest a little bit more against you, taking comfort in your solid presence, "I know Robert thinks so and I'm inclined to agree but…where is he, then? If his horse is here, so close to Brogan's Point, then that can only mean that he's made his way into town. And while I trust Bastian's assessment that we have allies inside, who knows how long those traitors had been setting this up? They could have who knows how many men already inside at this point. Deciding to continue here after the ambush seemed like a spur of the moment choice, but what if they had been planning that all along?"

"Why here though, San?"

"This is the last stronghold before the base of the Kersk Mountains. If what Victor said holds true and Lucas and Kaitlin and their men are there, capturing Brogan's Point would be a logical step. We'd have to pass through here or at least close to here to go after them," Stepping forward out of your embrace, I resume pacing as my nervous energy forces my legs to keep moving. Glancing over my shoulder, I watch as Robert and Bastian make last minute preparations with our men and our familiars, selecting which of them will be left behind to guard our horses and supplies.

Hearing you shuffle behind me, I bring my attention back to you, watching as you fiddle with the belt at your waist, adjusting the sheath holding your knife. A feel a pang in my chest at the thought of you needing to be armed and your eyes find mine instantly as you sense the emotions roiling around inside me. Walking towards me, you cup my face in your hands, as my hands find their way to your waist as you speak quietly to me, "I'm choosing to be here, sweetheart."

"I know, Brittany. I just…God, I wish you would just stay behind until we've secured everything inside. If you could just…"

"No, Santana. We talked about this. I'm by your side, no matter what."

Pulling you closer, I rest my forehead against yours and close my eyes, "I don't know what's worse. Having you in danger right next to me or not having you with me where I can't protect you. I hate this. So much, I hate this."

Kissing me gently, you run your thumbs soothingly across my cheeks, tilting my head back with your hands so I can look at you, "I know, baby. But I'm not completely helpless. I've been doing really well with my lessons with Robert and you said yourself that I'm very brave."

My heart clenches at the look in your eyes, at the innocence that still resides there despite the horrors you've seen, and I feel a wave of despair at the thought that I'm willingly bringing you into this dangerous situation with me. All I want to do is shield you from all of this and knowing that I can't is eating me up inside. I know that no matter how many lessons you've had with Robert, you're not ready. I've been doing this longer than you've been alive and there are times when I still don't feel ready. Tugging you into a tight embrace, I wrap my arms around your back and keep my lips pressed against your cheek, calming my mind and keeping my worries from you. Trusting that the same fates that brought you into my life wouldn't be so capricious to take you from me now, I lean back from the embrace, putting a smile on my face as I drop my hands to adjust your knife sheath myself, "You are so brave, love. And…we're going to be fine."

Accepting another kiss, I lace my fingers with yours as Robert calls out for me to head over to speak with him. Telling him that I'll be right there, I face you again and this time the smile comes easier to my face as I feel the wave of love and trust coming from you, "You remember the plan, right?"

"Yes. Stay between you and Robert, don't engage unless I really have to, and if you tell me to hide or stay down, I listen to you without hesitation. Even though I reserve the right to be annoyed that you're bossing me around."

"Brittany…"

"I'm kidding," Your quick smile fades as you straighten your posture and grab my other hand to pull me closer. "I will do what you asked and listen to you at all times."

"Promise me."

Responding to the urgency in my voice, your gaze is serious as you squeeze my hands in yours, "I promise."

Releasing the breath I was holding, I let my eyes roam across your face, tuning out everything else except you, "I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana," Indulging both of us, you release my hands and grip the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss and holding it until Robert clears his throat behind us. Brushing my fingertips across your cheek, I smile at you as I turn around and make my way to Robert's side, your thoughts warm and comforting in my mind as you walk past us to go stand next to Bastian and the others.

Smiling at the blush on Robert's cheeks at our display of affection, I decide to tease him as he gestures for me to follow him, "I know you're not embarrassed by _that_, Robert. Not after last week's dalliance with our new bar maiden."

"Ah, Cora still hasn't let me forget about it."

"As well she shouldn't," Patting Robert's shoulder, I lean closer and grin as his blush only increases. "Next time, the furthest stall on the left would be a safer bet. It's rarely used and it's where the fresher hay is stored."

Laughing at Robert's mumbled 'thanks', I stop walking as he and I reach the edge of the woods, my tone much more series as I hear the noises of everyone getting ready behind me, "Still no word from Cian?"

"None. He hadn't passed through our scouts on his way here so I don't think this was his intended destination when he left camp."

Knowing that Cian could slip past even the most diligent of scouts if he really wanted to, I can only hope that Robert is right and Cian wasn't foolish enough to try and do everything on his own. Not having him here brings a different kind of concern. Not knowing where he is is worrisome but given the upcoming fight, I know that I need to tuck my worry away for now. Saying a quick prayer for him, I can only hope that he remain safe so that I could kill him myself for stressing me out like this.

Meeting Robert's eyes, I gesture towards the town, "Is it time?"

Looking over my shoulder, Robert nods to someone and then faces back towards the gate, raising his arm to point at the torch now burning at the top, "It's time."

Taking a deep breath, I turn around and find your eyes immediately, my shoulders relaxing infinitesimally once you are standing between me and Robert. Glancing around at the group of people gathered behind me, I lift my chin and do my best to project an air of confidence, trusting that this night will turn out in our favor.

Holding tight to our connection, I give you a quick smile before looking at Robert, feeling my eyes change as my teeth click into place. Despite the danger, I feel the rush of an upcoming battle fire in my veins and meet Robert's grin with one of my own, "Let's go get these fuckers."

* * *

The initial fighting went quicker than I anticipated. The traitors' reinforcements had yet to arrive in full and the ones that were there were dispatched quickly with the element of surprise. Our scouts had informed us that most of the town had emptied out days ago, fleeing the looming threat of having Lucas and Kaitlin only a few miles from their doorstep. It made things easier in terms of having fewer innocents to worry about but it freed up many of the homes and structures with places for the traitors to hide. My men and I had worked our way through most of the town, clearing homes and posting men outside to assure the traitors couldn't double back.

Having you close by had proved to be less of a distraction than I had initially thought. Being able to hear you next to me and know that you were protected by Robert as well had allowed me to concentrate better, swiftly eliminating the reinforcements that we encountered. Grunting out a breath as another one fell to my blade, I had to acknowledge that fighting to keep you safe gave me greater incentive to push my body and fight harder, to end this sooner rather than later.

Pausing to catch my breath, I lean against the side of a grain mill, your hand automatically coming to rest against my lower back as Robert kept his back to us to protect our flank. Looking over as Bastian and two of his men ran to a stop next us, I hand them the flask of blood tied to my waist, giving them a moment to gather a bit of strength. Handing the flask back to me, Bastian gestures to the last two buildings at the edge of town, his eyes sharp in the moonlight as he pushes his sweaty hair off the side of his forehead, "We've got the town contained and those that have surrendered have been moved to the town hall and are under guard. None bear our seal so we believe those that attacked Declan can only be in one of those two places."

Meeting Robert's gaze, he nods at me and adjusts his grip on his sword, "I agree, Santana. They have to be there, unless they've somehow managed to escape, in which case we'll just send out the best trackers after them. Whether here or somewhere else, they won't get away with what they did."

"Any sign of David?"

Your soft voice sounds behind me and I reach my hand back to grip yours as I keep my eyes focused on the buildings ahead of us, trying to figure out the best way to approach them. At Bastian's response in the negative, I feel your confusion over whether to be relieved that David might not have made it to town before the traitors arrived or concern that we may find him as we advance to the end of town. Knowing we only have a few moments before we have to move again if we have any hopes of keeping the traitors back on their heels, I run my thumb against the back of your hand before releasing it, shifting my weight as I prepare to take off towards the building closest to us.

_He'll be okay, love._

_I hope so, San._

As we approach the first building, the sounds of a struggle and swords clashing reach our ears. Seeing the decision in Robert's eyes before he even verbalizes it, I step to the side as he rushes past me and kicks the door in, the rest of us following through the shattered frame. I hear Bastian grunt as he engages one of the men off to our side, spinning to my left as I hear Robert's shout of warning, swinging my sword in a wide arc and deflecting the arrow aimed in your direction. The archer has enough time to grab another arrow from his quiver before Robert's sword takes him down. Your yell of concern sounds behind me and before I can reach back for you, you're taking off running towards a group of men fighting by one of the side doors. Looking over quickly, I hear a blonde haired man call out your name at the same time I do. Sprinting after you, I reach your side just as one of the men fighting your cousin turns and raises his sword towards you. With a growl, I duck under his sword and drive my shoulder into his chest, sending us both tumbling to the floor. The need to protect you is hand in hand with my anger that this man would dare raise his sword to you and the fight ends quickly as I let the man's body slump to the floor, pushing off one knee as I turn to find you. Breathing a quick sigh of relief at the sight of you in your cousin's arms, Bastian and his two men at your side, I look around to find Robert dispatching the last of the men and making his way over to us.

Looking down at the slain men around the room, I confirm what Bastian had thought earlier, "These were the men from the ambush. They still had the cloaks on bearing my seal. But where is Declan?"

The crash of something breaking sounds towards the back of the building and we all make our way carefully to the back door, Robert and I taking up positions on either side of the exit. Making sure that you are safe at your cousin's side, I nod once towards Bastian and rush through the door as soon as he kicks it open, coming to a skidding halt at the sight in front of me.

My relief at seeing Declan is quickly replaced with concern as I watch him reach forward and grab a man by his throat, the man's bloody fangs glinting in the moonlight. Raising my hand to urge everyone to stay back, I walk slowly over and circle around until I can see Declan's face, the sight of his tears prompting me to keep my voice soft and calm, "Declan, put him down. It's over now."

I can see the man in Declan's grasp roll his eyes to look at me, the desperation in them causing me to reach forward and place my hand on Declan's forearm, gently urging him to release the man. Snarling, Declan only tightens his grip and walks forward until the man is pinned against a tall woodpile in the back, finally turning his attention to me, "It's not over. He's the one that killed Sara. Right in front of me, he…I won't let him live another minute, Santana."

Swallowing hard, I glance over and meet your eyes, your tears visible from here. I watch Bastian and Robert exchange a look before Robert looks over me, giving me a nod, his acceptance of Declan's wishes granted. Torn between doing the right thing and giving in to the need for revenge that I can sense so clearly on all those around me, it's Declan's broken voice that finally forces me to take a step back.

"Santana, please, you have to let me do this. For Sara. He doesn't deserve mercy, he doesn't. He gave her none," Declan's eyes, despite his grief, are determined as he looks at me once more. "You have to let me do this."

With a small nod, I place my hand on Declan's shoulder as I pass him, making my way back inside the house only to stop as I realize you're still standing outside. Catching Bastian's eye, I motion for he and his two men to come forward, "Head back to the others and let them know the remaining traitors have been killed. Separate those we've captured so we can question them and then send someone to the woods to get the rest of our men and supplies into town. Secure places for us to sleep as it will be dawn soon and see all, humans and vampires, fed as soon as everything is settled."

Dismissing them, I call over Robert and David and gesture to the bodies in the room, "Look through their things and see if you can find any correspondence, any clue as to who they were working for inside our camp."

David steps closer to me as the sound of a punch rings out from outside, his gaze concerned as he looks between my face and the open door frame, "What about Brittany? She shouldn't be out there for that, Santana."

"I know," Squeezing his arm in support, I signal Robert to come forward and escort David back towards the main room to begin the task of checking the bodies. Wiping my hand across my face, I walk back outside, coming to stand next to you as you watch Declan standing over the man, now kneeling to the side of the woodpile.

"You don't want to watch this, Brittany."

"I do."

Grabbing your shoulders, I turn you to face me, shaking my head slowly, "No. You don't, love. Please, come back inside with me."

Tears slide down your cheeks as you move forward into my embrace, your voice shaky as your arms wrap around my waist, "He deserves to die, Santana."

Hating that you're even being exposed to such violence, I can feel my arms trembling as they hold you, adrenaline and my own grief weighing down on me. Meeting Declan's eyes over your shoulder, I speak softly to you, pulling you tighter against me, "You don't need to see it though, sweetheart. By rights, this for Declan. We need to let him have this. Please, come inside with me, okay?"

Sniffling, you pull away and turn your head, looking at Declan as you shift out of my embrace. He offers you a small smile and I watch you nod your head before grabbing my hand and walking back through the broken door. With one final look into Declan's eyes, I turn back and let you lead me through the building, both of us ignoring the sounds of the woodpile crashing to the ground.

* * *

Two hours later found me shuffling into the basement room you'd claimed for us, exhaustion making my feet feel like stone. After leaving Declan, we'd gone back to the center of town, parting ways as you helped one of Victor's men with the horses and supplies and I'd gone with Bastian to see the men that had been captured. Twelve men in all, all vampire and all of them shouting in false bravado that Lucas would be coming to save them. Shaking my head at their ignorance, I'd ordered them all confined to chains and taken to the stockade to be dealt with at a later time. Robert had set up our base in one of the main dining halls and that's where you'd found me a short time later, pushing a mug of blood into my hands as you continued past me to go speak with your cousin. Deciding that our best bet would be to discuss strategy after some rest, I'd given you a kiss to your cheek and sent you off to find a room for us for the day, wanting to check on a few final things before making my way back to you.

Leaning back against the door, I just watch you for a few moments as you light a candle next to the bed before coming to stand before me, your hands gentle as they helped me remove my clothes. Guiding me to sit on the edge of the bed, you dip a washcloth into a water bucket on the floor, wiping the blood and dirt from my skin in quick and efficient strokes. Desperate to close my eyes, I grumble good-naturedly when you raise my arms and pull a sleep shirt over my head, pushing me back onto the bed as you move the bucket towards the door. Climbing over my body, I turn with you so that I'm on my side facing you, the candlelight from behind me illuminating your skin and dancing in the blue of your eyes.

Neither of us speaks for long moments, content to just lay together, your arm around my waist and my hand caressing the side of your face. Leaning forward to kiss you, I let the familiar taste of your mouth and soothing touch of your hand wash away the final tension from today's events, relief that we all made it safe and sound making me feel almost lightheaded. Knowing there was still much to discuss and much to do tomorrow, the least of which was trying to find Cian, I push it all to the side and pull you closer in my arms, tucking your face against my neck as I rest my lips against your hair. On a long exhale, I let my exhaustion overtake me, finally falling into a dark and dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

**A/N: **I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading (I see those views :-D ), commenting, and/or sending me encouraging PMs. I never thought this story would have this many chapters (and there are a good more to go, if what my brain is telling me is right *lol*) and most of it is due to people actually reading it, even if you don't comment, it's very encouraging to see the views go up for each chapter. So, thanks for sticking with me with this story. I'm actually kinda proud of it. :-)

* * *

The next night was filled with a combination of mundane activity and intense interrogations of our prisoners. More of Victor's men had shown up along with a handful of men that Marcus had sent and between them and us, we'd been able to gather and take stock of supplies and weapons. Some of our allies that had remained behind in town had opened their homes to us and between the supply buildings and a few of the main halls, all of the men and women in our camp were taken care of. I'd left the first round of interrogations to Robert and Bastian in the hopes that the traitors might be intimidated by an initial show of strength. All reports seemed to indicate that the prisoners were banding together in their refusal to answer any of our questions and I'd been hearing reports of the growing frustration in the stockade.

"Fuckers..."

Looking up from the map, I cross my arms over my chest as Robert makes his way over to me, throwing himself back into an abandoned chair with a growl. Waiting a few seconds to see if he would elaborate, I grab a stool and go sit next to him, accepting two mugs of whiskey from you with a smile. Handing one of the mugs to Robert, I lean into your side as you drape your arm around my shoulder, "I take it they aren't talking yet?"

"If by talking you mean telling us what we want to know, then no. But if by talking you mean incessant babbling about how it's only a matter of time before Lucas' vengeance sweeps down from the mountain and destroys us? Then yes, we've been having grand old conversations."

Finishing my mug as Robert grumbles into his drink, I tap my fingers against the cup and try to think of what we should do next. Your fingers have taken to kneading the back of my neck lightly and I turn my head, your eyes calm as you glance down when I speak to you, "Brittany, what do you suggest?"

"Me? Oh well, Santana…I don't know anything about questioning prisoners."

"No," Standing, I place my mug on the table and face you, smiling to ease the discomfort I can feel coming from you. "But, you know how to talk to people. Force and threats don't seem to be working. Beating answers out of them isn't the solution."

"Give me a few more turns and we'll see."

Glaring back at Robert's interruption, I snatch his mug away when he goes to take another sip of whiskey, downing the rest of it at his huff of annoyance. Waiting until he leans back in the chair with a mumbled 'sorry', I look back at you with an encouraging smile, "Sometimes an outside perspective can help. What do you think?"

Moving to lean against the table, you look down at your hands as I sit back on the stool, reaching out to kick at Robert's foot so he'll sit up straight while you answer. I can see you biting the corner of your lip as an idea forms, the edge of your thoughts teasing into my mind as you look first at me and then at Robert, "This is going to sound horrible."

Smiling at you, Robert jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards the direction of the stockade, shrugging his shoulders as he encourages you, "Trust me. It can't possibly be any worse than having to listen to their blind faith in that bastard Lucas. Like he gives two shits about them now."

"I was just thinking, I mean…if they aren't scared to be here because they think that Lucas will come and save them, why not put them in a situation where he can't come save them?"

"How do you mean, love?"

"What did Cian say about the Royal Family? Tie them up and toss them out into the Sun?"

Robert's snort of laughter draws my gaze and I wave him off, reaching for your hand to get you to look at me, "What are you suggesting?"

Brushing your hair over one shoulder, you look out the window towards the courtyard before answering me, "Why not tie them to posts in the middle of town before sunrise? Lucas is bound like us by the night so he wouldn't be able to do anything and they'll know that. If they want to be spared, they'll talk and if not, they aren't talking anyway so…"

I feel my brow furrow at your almost casual mention of their probable deaths in that scenario, my heart aching a little at what this fighting might be doing to you. My unease is interrupted by Robert standing up with a big grin on his face, clapping you hard enough on the shoulder to knock you away from the table, "That's a brilliant idea. Brittany, you're a genius. I'll go speak with Bastian about it now."

Giving myself a few moments to mull over what you suggested, I move to the table and roll up the map, refilling the whiskey in my mug and taking a sip as you come to stand next to me, "What is it, San?"

"It's nothing."

Running your hand along my back, you take the mug from my hands and take a sip, smiling as I laugh lightly at your cough as the whiskey burns your throat. Reclaiming my mug, I finish the final sip and place it on the table, reaching up to wipe at an errant drop on your bottom lip, "Easy with that, sweetheart. That's not the honey mead you're used to."

"I don't know how you guys drink that stuff."

Leaning forward to kiss your cheek, I hold your hand and lead you out of the main hall, nodding at the guards stationed at the entrance. Lacing our fingers together, I lead us away from the hustle and bustle going on in the center of town, purposely walking in the opposite direction of the stockade. Taking a deep breath, I try to imagine that we are simply on a moonlight stroll and not about to embark on a most dangerous endeavor. Cresting the top of a small hill, I stop and lean back against a low fence, kissing the back of your hand before pulling you stand between my legs, your arms going around my waist without hesitation. Content to just hold you, I wrap my arms around your shoulders, closing my eyes as your lips rest lightly against the side of my neck. For a few minutes, I clear my mind of all my worries and simply open myself to our connection, your love washing over me like warm water. I feel the sudden urge to cry and your arms tighten around my waist, your lips moving to my cheek as you whisper softly, "It's okay, baby. You're okay."

The tears come then, sobs escaping my lips where they are buried against your shoulder, my hands clinging to fistfuls of your shirt. I can feel your own sadness at my tears but you keep your hands moving soothingly across my back, humming a tune I don't recognize as you let me cry against you. Being held by you, I can finally let some of this emotion break, all the guilt over leaving you…all the fear over what we might find once we entered Brogan's Point…the sorrow over taking lives even if it was to save others…the worry over Cian's continued absence. It all rushes out in hot tears and labored breath for long minutes until I feel a creeping tiredness sink into my body. Pulling back from your embrace, I wipe my hands across my face, sniffling and trying to take even breaths as I let the last of my tears fall. Looking up, I see your own tears reflected in the moonlight and I reach my fingers up to brush them away from your cheeks, pulling you forward into a gentle kiss. Leaning back, I keep my hands cupped around your jaw as your own hands find their way to the back of my neck, returning your small smile as you brush your fingers through my sweaty hair, "Everything is going to be okay, San."

Looking into your blue eyes, I want so much to believe in the simplicity of your words but I feel my anxiety grow again as I remember the conversation we just had with Robert, your words mixing with the image of you standing on the edge of battle with a knife at your hip. Pulling you closer, I close my eyes as I rest my forehead against yours, my voice breaking as I give voice to my fears, "I want to believe you, Brittany. I want to believe in that but it's tearing me up that you have to be exposed to this. There's innocence in you, love. And I can see it being chipped away at the longer this goes on and it's killing me."

Tightening your fingers, you pull back so I can look at you, your gaze intense as you respond to me, "You didn't expose me to this, Santana."

"How can you say that?"

"Lucas did. The night he came and killed my family and destroyed everything I knew," Sliding your hands over my shoulders, you reach one hand down and pull out the pendant under my shirt before reaching for your own and holding it between us. "You saved me. The night I came to your inn, you could have so easily just turned me away, but you didn't. You didn't and because of that, I have an eternity to spend with the person I love at my side. What you gave me was a gift and I am grateful for that every day."

Helpless against the truth of your words, I tug you forward into a desperate kiss, chasing the tears I can still taste on your lips with my tongue. As you shift the angle of the kiss, I can feel your love brushing against the sharp edges of my guilt, smoothing them down until they no longer ache. Gently pulling back, I greet your smile with one of my own, accepting your kiss to my palm with a contented sigh, "I promise I will get us through this, Brittany. I will protect you and keep you safe and I will spend every day being worthy of your love. The night you came into my inn changed my life and I will do everything in my power to see that our life together is long and happy."

"And we'll never grow old."

Laughing through a few final tears, I kiss the tip of your nose, "No, love. We'll never grow old."

Growing serious again, you brush my hair back from my face, your eyes flicking between mine as you speak, "I know it bothered you what I said before, my suggestion to Robert."

Averting my gaze, I look back up at you as you gently press your fingers under my chin. Shrugging my shoulders, I let out a small sigh as I force myself to hold your gaze, "It's not the suggestion itself. Given what we are dealing with, it's a good tact to try it's just…I don't like that you're in a position to have to think of things like that."

"I'm not as innocent as you think I am. Not after these last few months and especially not after this last week."

"I know that. I do." Dropping my hands to rest against your lower back, I let my eyes trace the whorls of your pendant before looking back at you, "I just want to protect you from as much as I can. Maybe that makes me old-fashioned and if so, I'll accept that."

Smiling, you lean forward and press a kiss to the corner of my mouth, nuzzling against my cheek until I smile back at you. Reaching up, you tuck my pendant back inside my shirt and leave your hands resting against the top of my chest, your eyes bright in the moonlight as you grin at me, "I love that you're old-fashioned. Opening doors for me, always letting me bathe while the water is at its warmest, trying to make sure you give me pleasure first…"

When your voice drops at that last statement, I feel the blush burn across my cheeks as you laugh, pulling me in for a quick hug before stepping back and taking my hands in yours. Nodding back towards the center of town, your voice is soft as you squeeze my hands, "What do you say? Are you ready to head back?"

Looking down the hill, I can see the torches being lit as the activity around the stockade starts to pick up. Pulling you forward, I let go of your hands and slide my hands around your back, tucking your body between my hips as I lean my weight back against the fence, "Um, do you think we could stay here for just a few minutes longer?"

With an understanding smile, you nod your head and sink into my embrace, resting your cheek against my shoulder as I close my eyes and hold you close to me.

* * *

After returning from the hill, I'd forced myself to head to the stockade and speak with Robert, leaving you to go back to the main hall and see about getting us dinner. Heading down the stairs, I slowly take the last few steps, the tension in the room forcing the ochre into my eyes, my teeth clicking down into a snarl as the prisoner closest to me snaps his teeth in my direction. A quick backhand from one of Victor's men forces him back towards the wall but I can feel his hateful eyes following me as I make my way over to where Robert is speaking with Bastian.

"Are they still not talking?"

Bastian gives a disgusted glance to where the prisoners are gathered before shaking his head in the negative.

Looking at Robert, I gesture to the lengths of rope in his hand, "Have you explained to them what is to happen in a few hours?"

"Not yet but I was about to."

"I'll do it."

At Robert's nod, I turn and face the men gathered in chains against the wall of the stockade. Meeting each of their eyes in turn, I incline my head towards them as I raise my voice loud enough so they will all be able to hear me, "I take it you all know who I am."

"Weak whore to the humans. Lucas is going to destroy you and I can't wait to see it."

Slowly looking over to the man who spoke, I tuck my hands into my pockets and smile at him, "I am nobody's whore."

A sharp laugh draws my attention and I walk over to a bearded man, who meets my stare with a twisted grin, "Oh, we know all about you, whore. Protecting the humans when all they should be used for is food and sport. And pleasure, of course. But I guess you would know all about that, with that blonde bitch you took for your own. Lucas has special plans for her."

Holding my hand out at my side, I stop Robert from advancing on the one who spoke, taking a few calming breaths before stepping closer to the prisoner, "I should drive a stake through your heart right now for that."

"Do it, bitch. There are a hundred more just like me. You can't stop us all."

Grinning at the man, I spin away from him and pick up one of the lengths of rope before moving to stand in front of the center of the group, "Maybe not. But for now, you twelve will have to do. You have three hours to decide if you want to talk. If you don't give us the information we are looking for, you will be tied to the posts outside and left there at sunrise." Throwing the rope to the ground, I meet each of their eyes before moving to head up the stairs, "See if Lucas will save you then."

Stepping out of the stockade, I take a deep inhale of the cool night air, forcing myself to relax and keeping my eyes closed until they change back, my teeth sliding back into place just as I become aware of your stare. Opening my eyes, I see you standing outside the main hall, waiting for me as two of Bastian's men talk around you.

_Are you okay?_

_Yes, love._

_Come inside…have dinner with me. And save me from this boring discussion about cattle feed._

Smiling as I watch you excuse yourself and head into the main hall, I wave to Bastian's men as I hurry past them, laughing as I hear the tail end of their conversation. Hurrying forward, I snag your hand before we enter the main room, kissing your fingers as I lead us over to one of the dining tables, "What? Don't you want to know which grain holds up better in colder climates?"

Releasing your hand with a grin as you roll your eyes, I reach forward and pull one of the chairs back, placing a kiss to the top of your head as you sit down. Moving to sit across from you, I grab the pitcher of heated blood and pour each of us a glass, waiting until you take your first sip before bringing mine to my lips. Placing my hand on the table in front of you for you to hold, I watch you look thoughtfully at the pitcher before looking back at me, "San, do you ever miss eating food?"

"Sometimes. Why? Do you?"

"Yes," Looking across the room to where some of our familiars were eating their dinner, you glance down at the blood in your mug with a small shrug. "I know that we can eat their food, if needed, for appearances and stuff. Even though we might as well be eating our pillow stuffing for how bland it tastes. I don't know. Sometimes I just miss having all those options when you sit down at a table, you know?"

"I do," Running my fingers across the back of your hand, I take a sip of blood before putting the mug down so I can hold your hand with both of mine. "There are other ways of getting the blood we need other than just drinking from mugs or feeding from familiars."

"Really?"

"Yes," Smiling at you, I let go of your hand and reach over for the pitcher, refilling both of our glasses as you run your thumb over my knuckles. "Tell you what, once we are back home, we'll spend a whole night experimenting to find the ways you like best. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome, San. Do you think we could…"

Turning around at the sound of raised voices, I let go of your hand and stand, taking a few steps towards the entrance before I'm brought up short by the sight of a familiar face walking through the door, "Cian?"

The anger I expected to feel crumbles at the first sign of his dimples as he smiles tentatively at me, bending at the waist in a bow, "Santana."

Walking forward, I pull him up by his shoulders, watching as his smile gets a little wider when he spots you over my shoulder. Feeling his solid form beneath my hands, I give in to my relief and pull him into a hug, closing my eyes as he presses a kiss against my temple. Stepping away as he lets me go to pull you into a hug, my eyes are drawn to the doorway where Robert is speaking with a raven-haired woman I don't recognize.

Meeting Cian's eyes as he appears at my side, I reach back and punch him squarely in the shoulder, ignoring your whispered admonishment as I poke Cian in the chest with my finger, "If you ever leave again like that, without telling me where you're off to, I swear I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Grinning as he rubs his shoulder, Cian's eyes are soft as he reaches his other hand to hold onto my fist, "Yes, Mistress. Death next time. I got it."

"Cian, I'm being serious. Do you have any idea the kind of grief you've given me these past few days? Not knowing where you were, if you were okay, if I'd even see you again…"

At that, Cian stops rubbing his shoulder, stepping closer to me as his face gets serious, "Santana, I never meant to scare you like that. I was angry when I left but I should have sent word. For that, I am truly sorry. You know you mean the world to me, darling. I hope you can forgive me."

"Cian, where have you been?"

Before he can answer me, Robert approaches with the woman at his side, coming to stand next to you as you step closer to me. Watching as Cian gestures for her to approach, I square my shoulders and nod my head in her direction, "Who is this?"

Instead of answering, Cian reaches into his vest pocket, withdrawing a folded letter and handing it to me. Still looking at the woman, I take the letter but hold it unopened in my hand, arching my eyebrow as she calmly looks back me, "Who are you?"

"Rebekkah, Mistress."

"What are you doing here?" Glancing at Cian as he points at the letter, I feel my irritation spike as neither the woman nor Cian answers my question. Your hand settles against my back and I force myself to take a calming breath, finally looking down at the paper in my hand, "What is this?"

"A letter."

"I can see that, Cian. Who is it from?"

Cian looks to the woman first, her eyes still holding mine, before he faces me again, clearing his throat before answering me, "It's from your father."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** Santana and Brittany have been together for 200 years but will a dark force from their past threaten not only their love but their very lives? Rated M for language, violence, and lady sexy times.  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

* * *

"You went to see my father?" I can feel the anger swell up inside of me as I take a step towards Cian, tossing the letter to the floor at his feet. "After I explicitly told you that I didn't want him contacted?"

"Santana, if you would just hear me out…"

"No!" Low laughter reaches my ears as our familiars continue with their dinner, unaware of the tension going on near them. "You had no right interfering in something that is none of your business. I told you that my father couldn't help."

"You were wrong."

Growling low in my throat, I feel your hand curve around my elbow as I take another step closer to Cian, your voice calm in my mind as you encourage me to ease back. Relaxing my arm in your grasp, I watch as Cian bends down to retrieve the letter, holding it out to me once more. Ignoring him, I turn my attention to the woman at his side, her calm presence serving only to irritate me more, "I think it's wise if you tell me who are you now."

"I think you should read your father's letter, Mistress."

"And I think you should fuck off so why don't we see who does what first?"

I see you reach to take the letter from Cian's hand as your other hand starts to guide me away from him, your voice soothing as you speak to me, "Santana, I think we should go somewhere and take a look at this letter, okay?"

Yanking my arm from your grasp, I scowl at you over my shoulder as I raise my voice loud enough to be heard over the new influx of people entering the dining area for their evening meal, "I don't need to be handled like I'm a child."

"Then stop acting like one," Stepping in front of me when I would have headed back towards Cian, you press the letter into my hand. Your gaze is steady as you discretely rub your thumb against the back of my hand, lowering your voice as you plead with me, "Santana, let's at least see what the letter says first and then we can come back and speak with Cian. Don't you want to see what it says?"

Breaking your gaze, I glare at Cian over your shoulder, pointedly ignoring Rebekkah as she looks at me. Letting out a deep exhale, I squeeze your hand and give a small nod, stepping to the side to address Robert, "See that they are fed and then find somewhere for them to stay." Angling my body towards Cian, I keep my scowl in place as I hold the letter up for him to see, "You better have had a damn good reason for going behind my back, Cian."

"Santana, please…just read the letter and you'll understand. Come find me when you're done and we can talk some more, okay?"

"Fine."

With one last glare, I turn away and head towards the stairs in the back, heading up to one of the abandoned rooms above, the letter weighing heavy in my hand as you follow behind me.

* * *

To your credit, you let me pace the room for a few minutes as you stand quietly by the window, the letter sitting unopened on the table in the corner. As I make another pass in front of you, you reach out and grab my waist, yanking me into your body as your other hand cups the back of my head. I have a moment to breathe in and then your mouth is covering mine, desire sharp and hot flaring to life inside my body as your tongue ravages mine. Pushing forward, I respond to your kiss by pinning you against the ledge of the window, my hands gripping your hips helplessly as you suck none-to-gently on my tongue. Groaning as you pull away from the kiss, I lick my lips slowly as you smile at me, your fingertips trailing lightly against the side of my neck, "What was that for?"

Dropping your hands to hold onto my forearms, you lean forward and press another soft kiss to my mouth before answering me, "Just a distraction. I'm trying to relax you."

Pressing my hips playfully against yours, I return your smile as I clear the huskiness from my voice, "I'm not sure relaxed is the word I'd use right now."

"Distracted at least?"

Sighing a bit, I squeeze your hips once before slowly making my way back to the table, picking up the letter and going to stand next to you at the window. Tracing my finger over my father's seal on the paper, I turn my head and meet your curious gaze as you brace your arm behind me on the ledge, letting me rest some of my weight against you as you nod your chin towards the letter, "You've never told me anything about your father, Santana. Or your mother."

"My mother died when I was very young. An illness struck the village where I was born and while it spared my father and me, my mother succumbed after only a few days of being sick."

Pressing a kiss against my shoulder, you keep your cheek resting there as you glance down at the letter, "I'm so sorry, San."

"It's been so long…sometimes it feels as if she was only a figment of my imagination, you know? But those that knew my mother told me when I was growing up that I have her smile and her laugh and I've found comfort in that over the years. Anyway, a little while after she passed, my father took a job as innkeeper a few towns over and that's where we met Vero. She was already the head cook there, even though she was barely out of her teens, if you can believe it. Vero was like a big sister to me and, after I turned, she eventually became a mother figure to me. Saying that out loud, I'm sure that probably sounds a little odd to you."

I can feel you smile against my shoulder as you shake your head, "A little bit but it makes sense as to why you two are so close. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"How old are you?"

Turning my head, I press my lips against your forehead, smiling at your question, "Do you mean when I was turned or technically how old am I?"

"Both."

Lifting my head as you lean back to look at me, I answer you, "I was 26 when I was turned so that's how old I really am. But technically, I'm 72 years old. How does it feel to be with an older woman, Brittany?"

Grinning, you push up on your hand and kiss my cheek, running your nose against my jawline before pulling back to look at me, "It's hot. But you're really only 2 years older than me so you shouldn't feel so bad about corrupting me."

Laughing at that, I bump my shoulder against you before glancing down at the letter, my demeanor growing serious as turn the letter over in my hand, "My father…we have a bit of a complicated history. Shortly after I turned 26, he was offered a position with the Royal Family as a consultant. Not that I knew who the Royal Family really was at the time, of course. Over the years of running the inn, my father had any number of influential people pass through the doors and he had a way with them, I guess. I didn't really pay it any mind since all I really wanted to do was spend time with my friends instead of having to work at the inn all the time. But, his actions caught the attention of the Royal Family and they sent a request for him to travel to their land to discuss working for them."

"What happened when he left?"

Smiling ruefully, I take your hand and lead you over to the table, sitting with my back against the wall as you sit across from me. Putting the letter on the table between us, I rest my elbows on the table and continue my story, "I had more freedom to sneak away from the inn, for one. I gave Vero many headaches over those first few weeks he was gone, running around with Robert and Declan, among a few others."

"You've known them that long?"

"Robert was one of the first friends I made when my father first took over the inn. His father was the blacksmith and they always came in for a late supper after the fires were banked for the night. Robert's mother had died in childbirth so we kind of bonded over losing our mothers early. Declan was a skinny thing when he first moved to town and we kind of picked on him at first when he and his family would come around. It was all good-natured of course, but still. Thinking back on some of the pranks that Robert and I pulled on him, it's a wonder we all stayed friends as long as we did. But he was a master with horses, even back then, and you had to respect that. It wasn't long before the three of us were inseparable. And incorrigible, if I'm being honest."

Smiling, you prop your head on your hand and reach your other hand forward to run your fingers along the inside of my wrist, "I can only imagine the kind of trouble you guys must have gotten into. I would have loved to have known you then. Do you think we would have been friends?"

I turn your hand over and hold it, leaning closer to you as I match your posture and rest my chin on my hand, "I'd like to think so. At least, we would have been friends for a little while."

"Why only a little while?"

"I don't think it would have taken me very long to find a reason to get you alone and ply you with sweet kisses, hoping to see what was under the pretty dresses I'm sure you wore."

Blushing, you duck your head, smiling as I lean over the table to brush my fingers against your warm cheek. Returning my smile, you capture my hand and lace our fingers together between us on the table, "I might have just let you."

"Well, as long as you let me now…"

I grin as you playfully roll your eyes, looking down as your wrist brushes against the letter still unopened on the table. Clearing my throat, I look back up and meet your eyes, gently releasing your hand as I pick the letter up and tap it a few times against the table, "Anyway, like I said, at first I didn't really mind that he had left to see about their request. But when two weeks turned into a month and then that turned into two months with only the occasional letter arriving, I started to worry. Finally, a letter arrived telling me that he was going to be remaining permanently with the Royal Family and that the inn was now in my name. I was inconsolable for days, feeling abandoned and angry. Robert and I had begun making plans to sneak away to try and go see my father but somehow, he found out about our plans. To this day, I still don't know how he found out. The night before Robert and I had decided to leave, he suddenly appeared at the inn. I was so relieved to see him, Brittany. I don't think I let him out of my sight the entire time he was making the rounds at the inn greeting everyone."

"Did you he tell you why accepted a permanent position with them? Or why he came back?"

Nodding my head, I place the letter back down on the table, feeling the urge to start pacing again as I think about revealing the rest of the story. Leaning back against the wall, I take a deep breath and close my eyes briefly, forcing myself to relax as I look at you and tell you about that night, "Later that night, after speaking with Vero, he asked me to take a walk with him like we used to do when I was little. On that walk, he broke down and told me everything…he told me who the Royal Family really was, what they were. I was so scared and confused and I remember begging him to stay home now, to not go back to that place. He just smiled sadly and told me he couldn't. He was bound to them now. And that's when he changed."

At your low gasp of surprise, I shrug my shoulders and continue my story, "I think I ran away from him at first though I can't really remember since it's been so long. He was so fast and he just stepped back in front of me and when I looked up, he was crying and begging me not to be afraid of him. I started crying and then I just hugged him for the longest time. After I calmed down a little bit, I had so many questions for him but he said he didn't have much time. I didn't realize it at that moment but he had snuck away to come see Vero and I and he told me that he only had a few hours before he had to be back on their land or they would know that he had gone."

"Did you get to ask him why he was a vampire?"

"It was the first thing I asked him. He told me that it was the only way to protect us, to protect the town he'd grown to love. The Royal Family was expanding their influence and their reach and our town sat directly in their path. At the time, the only choice you were given was to join them or die and they couldn't care less which option was chosen. My father offered to sacrifice himself and serve them if they would only leave our town as it was. They accepted his offer with false promises, he said. Placating him by allowing correspondence to be sent between him and I, along with other letters sent to make it seem as if all was well in the town. A few days before he came home, he overheard two of the members of the Royal Family talking about a plan to move on our town, that the ruse with my father was growing old."

You reach down to stop the nervous tapping of my fingers against the letter, holding my hand in yours as you shift against the bench and lean closer to me, "He snuck away to warn you."

Nodding my head, I keep my gaze focused on our hands, drawing comfort from your touch, "Yes. He told me we had maybe three days at most to gather our things and flee. He had done all he could to protect us but he knew that we wouldn't be a match for the men that would be descending on our town. He told me he had already spoken to Vero and that things were already in motion and that we would be safe where she would be taking us. I still had so many questions but I could sense that he was getting anxious to leave. He told me that once we were safe, he send word again to Vero and that he would try to see us again. He apologized, over and over, for being foolish enough to trust the Royal Family and he hoped that I could forgive him. I was overwhelmed and all I could do was hold onto him for as long as I could before he gave me a kiss on the cheek, told me to be safe and that he loved me, and then he was gone."

"What did you do?"

"I rushed back to town and spent the next hour crying in Vero's arms and listening to her talk down Robert from staying back and fighting. We spent the rest of that night and most of the morning getting things together, using our inn as a base for the townspeople to coordinate and prepare."

Pausing here, I stand up from the table and make my way back over to the window, leaning my hands on the ledge and looking out into the night. Listening as you get up and come to stand at my side, I keep my eyes looking over the dark woods as I tell you the rest, "I often wonder what might have happened if we'd only left a little sooner. Spent less time on trying to make sure we brought everything with us, if we had just had more urgency when speaking with the townspeople. But, we thought we had at least three days and it seemed like plenty of time. We were fools."

I see you out of the corner of my eye turn and face the window, your hand next to mine but not touching as you quietly encourage me to continue.

"The Royal Family had found out that he had traveled home against their wishes and so they had dispatched some of their foot soldiers to attack the inn first, to teach my father a lesson. He was too valuable to them and so they couldn't hurt him physically, but they knew attacking the inn would be punishment enough. Luckily, my father had been able to get a message to Duncan, who had become one of his closest friends and allies. It hadn't quite been in time though and by the time Duncan arrived, we were already under attack. Duncan found me beaten and cornered in the back room with four vampire soldiers about to do God knows what to me. Most of that night is a blur but the last clear thing I did remember was looking up from the floor as Duncan scooped me up and carried me away from the inn, stepping over the bodies of the soldiers that were in that room with me. I awoke three days later at a campsite in the woods, Duncan and another young man sitting across from me."

Pressing my hip against the ledge, I turn and face you, nodding my head at your question, "Yes, it was Cian. He had been Duncan's page at one time and then became his personal bodyguard, of sorts. Duncan trusted Cian to come with him on my father's orders and from what I found out in the coming weeks, Cian was the reason some of the townspeople were able to escape."

Interrupting me, you cock your head to the side, your voice curious as you speak, "Wait, you said you woke up three days later? Does that mean…"

"Yes, that's when Duncan turned me. I was half dead from my injuries when he and Cian finally cleared the town limits and escaped to the woods. Duncan wasn't sure I would make it through the night and he knew my father would be devastated if he felt like he had caused my death by sneaking into town to warn us. So, he changed me."

"Were you mad?"

"That I was changed without given a choice?"

"Yes."

"No…I don't know. Not really, I suppose," Leaning my head back, I roll my shoulders, slumping down against the ledge as I look back at you. "Duncan saved my life, in a way. The only thing I really remember feeling was confusion. And hunger. And a desperate need to get back to town to see who was still alive. I had to be restrained for that first night. All I wanted to do was run back to town but it was almost sunrise so we had to hide out until night time. As soon as it was safe to move, I tried to run and it took Cian tackling me and pinning me down to get me to calm down. Duncan and Cian gave me a crash course in vampire basics with the promise that we would go to town the next night. And we did."

Pushing away from the window, I resume pacing again, the memory of that first night back still bringing with it heavy heartache. Tying my hair back as I tell you the rest, I keep my eyes on the floor in front of me as I walk back and forth in front of you, "The soldiers were gone by the time we arrived and the townspeople that had survived were busy burying the dead and working on trying to repair the damage to all the buildings. I sprinted to the inn, fearing what I would find. Everyone that had worked there was gone. They had slaughtered all but Vero, sparing her so that she may serve as warning to any of the survivors that thought to resist the Royal Family again. I was so relieved to see her that I ran straight to her, hugging her to me without realizing that in my heightened state, my eyes had changed to their ochre color. It was Robert's exclamation as he came from inside the kitchen that made me realize that I was changed in front of them."

"What did Vero say?"

"Nothing, she just pulled me in for another hug, hushing Robert over her shoulder. My father had already spoken to her about what he had become and I think maybe, at the time, she thought that he had changed me himself. A few minutes later Duncan and Cian came into the inn and we spent the rest of that night talking about what had happened and trying to put the inn back together. Duncan left about a little less than a week later, leaving the rest of my training to Cian."

Reaching forward, you grab onto my wrist, stopping my pacing as you pull me in front of you, "How could he just leave you, after everything that happened?"

"He had no choice. The mission that he was on for the Royal Family was only supposed to take a little over a week. If he delayed any longer, he risked not only his life but my father's life. Besides, Cian was a very good teacher and he turned out to be invaluable in helping Vero and I get the inn back and running again."

"I don't understand though, San. If the point of attacking the inn and your village was to punish your father, why would they let everything return to normal? Why not come and just take everything over for themselves?"

Sighing, I shrug my shoulders and pull your hand, walking you back to the table, resuming my seat across from you, "I don't know. My father, in all these years, has never given me a straight answer. I know he promised them something but he's never told me what. Whatever it was has taken him away from me for all these years and other than correspondence through the occasional letter, we haven't really spoken much about it."

Folding your arms across your chest, you look down at the letter and then back up at me, "Is that why you couldn't go to him when things with Lucas got really bad?"

"In a way. If the Royal Family isn't stepping in, then that means my father can't intervene. I know he has been doing things to protect us over the years and I don't want him put in danger by trying to draw him into this. Cian knows this which is why I don't understand how he could disobey me and reach out to my father, especially now that Lucas has aligned himself with Kaitlin."

Picking up the letter, I watch as you look at my father's seal, understanding dawning on your face as your eyes drop to my chest, "Your father's seal, that's the same design as…"

"As the pendants we wear, yes," Pulling the necklace free of my shirt, I look down at the pendant, pressing my thumb against the whorls there as I look back up at you. "The night my father returned to town, he gave them to me to keep. They were his and my mother's. I thought they were lost when the soldiers attacked the inn but I found them a few days after I was back, inside my desk that had been smashed."

Rising up over the top of the table, I lean forward and press a kiss to your cheek, kissing an errant tear that had fallen while I was speaking. Tucking my necklace back under my shirt, I place my hands in yours as you turn your palms up and rest them on the table. Inhaling deeply, you blow out a breath and move my hand to rest upon the letter, holding tighter to my fingers when I reach for the letter, "San, can I ask you one more question before you open this?"

"Sure, love. What is it?"

"Robert and Declan…did you turn them?"

Smiling genuinely at the memory, I nod my head in the affirmative, gently removing my hand from yours to pick up the letter, "I did, about a year after everything happened. They asked me to, right away. They wanted to be stronger and faster so they could fight better the next time something happened but I still wasn't sure of my control and didn't want to hurt them. I told them to ask Cian but they said that they had already spoken to him, had already had an understanding of what it meant to sire someone. Growing up together, after everything we had been through, they wanted that bond to be with me. I knew what they would be giving up so I made them wait a year and if they still wanted to after the year was over, then I would turn them."

"That's very sweet, Santana."

"At the time, even making them wait a year, I was being selfish. I wanted my friends with me, as they were, so I wouldn't be alone as all the others around me grew older. I found out, over the years, that turning them was one of the best decisions I could have ever made and I am thankful that all these years later, the three of us are still together."

Kissing my hand, you hold my palm against your cheek, your voice soft as you speak to me, "Thank you for telling me all this."

"I should have told you some of it sooner. I'm sorry for that."

Clucking your tongue, you shake your head slowly and smile at me, "There's nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. I'm glad you're telling me now." Releasing my hand, you sit up straighter on the bench and point to the letter, your face serious as you look between me and the letter, "Are you ready to open it?"

I feel a nervous flutter as I place the letter down flat on the table, smiling reassuringly at you when I realize it's your nervousness I'm feeling. Taking a steadying breath, I slide my finger under the red wax and break the seal. Meeting your eyes quickly, I unfold the letter and smooth it down with my hand, accepting your gentle touch as I begin to read the words out loud.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** The Only Choice  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire fic  
**Summary:** When Brittany walked into Santana's inn all those years ago, neither knew just how much their lives would change. When a dark force from Santana's past threatens to destroy those she loves, she'll stop at nothing to protect them. Vampire-AU - Rated M for language, mild violence, and sex  
**A/N:** Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I am only borrowing them. I promise to put them back right where I found them once I'm done. Also, vamp lore is made up and doesn't follow any specific vampire mythology.

**A/N: **I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading (I see those views :-D ), commenting, and/or sending me encouraging PMs. I never thought this story would have this many chapters (and there are a good more to go, if what my brain is telling me is right *lol*) and most of it is due to people actually reading it, even if you don't comment, it's very encouraging to see the views go up for each chapter. So, thanks for sticking with me with this story. I'm actually kinda proud of it. :-)

* * *

_My Dearest Santana,_

_Please do not be mad at Cian. I have no doubts that he has likely caught quite the earful from you but I ask you not to take your anger out on him. He loves you and was only doing what he thought was right. If you should be angry at anybody, that anger should be directed at me. You cannot imagine how hard it has been to have to sit by these past few years, as Lucas' violence laps ever closer at your feet while the binds of my servitude kept me tethered far from you. You are never far from my thoughts, dear one, and I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Things are changing here. Like a mold, there is a darkness spreading within the foundation of the Royal Family. I have come to understand that Lucas and Kaitlin's actions aren't as unknown to the Royal Family as they would like everyone to believe. There are some of us here trying to chip away at this weakness, to try and break the power the Family holds. Until now, it has been a precarious position and as such, I have been unable to provide you with direct support. Though I know you would never ask as you think you would be putting me at risk by seeking me out. It is I who put you at risk so many years ago and it is far past due time to try and make things right._

_When Cian told me of your position and your plans at Brogan's Point, so close to where Lucas and Kaitlin are situated, I knew that my window of opportunity was slim and I needed to take advantage of it. I believe the timing is a gift from the Fates you are so fond of referencing and I can only hope that you accept my gift with their blessing._

_I have sent you a weapon in the form of a woman, Santana. I have sent you Rebekkah…Kaitlin's half-sister. She's been held captive by the Royal Family for many years. Some of my best men sacrificed their lives to facilitate her escape and it won't be long before her absence will be noted. She is the only one that can match Kaitlin's power and if there is any hope of bringing this reign of violence and fear to an end, she will be the key to unlocking that opportunity._

_It pains me to know that I cannot be there with you but know that I am doing everything I can to bring this Royal House down around the Family's feet. I failed to protect you once before and I won't allow that to happen again._

_I look forward to the night when I can see you again. I pray that the Fates are on our side and I pray for your strength and your will to prevail. I see so much of your mother in you, Santana. She would be so proud of you, as I am proud of you. _

_Stay safe and be well, my sweetheart. I love you with all that I am and I will see you soon…_

Tracing my fingers over the words on the letter, I eventually become aware that you've come to sit next to me on the bench, your lips pressed against my shoulder as your arm wraps around my waist. Folding the letter and putting it into my pocket, I turn and face you, neither of us speaking for a few moments while I try to process everything I just read. Taking a deep breath, I look over at the door before clearing my throat to speak to you, "I can't believe it. All this time…trying to protect him and he's been the one protecting me. The things he said about the Royal Family, Brittany. I don't even know how to process that. To know that they've known all along about Lucas and worse, that they've been complicit in his actions? All those people killed…your family…Sara…"

Pushing away from the table to stand, I turn and swipe at a chair behind us, gritting my teeth as the wood smashes into the wall. I'm aware that you've remained seated at the table, your sympathy and concern valiantly trying to temper the rage burning inside me as I think about what all of this means now. Stalking away from you, I step over the wood pieces and pick up another chair, heaving it into the wall, my breath starting to race out of my mouth. I feel tears of anger building as my eyes change, my hands curling into fists with the need to strike out, my teeth clicking down as I let loose the reins on my frustration and anxiety. As my eyes search for another object to throw, I sense as you rise from the table, steadily walking over to me and meeting me as I turn to face you, your arms coming around me a moment before the tears break loose.

Clutching against your shirt, I shake my head against your shoulder, my hot tears dropping onto the soft material as my thoughts continue to tumble into each other, "We never stood a chance, Brittany. Fighting against Lucas when he had the power of the Royal Family behind him, scraping for progress and an advantage, thinking we were making a difference, thinking we were protecting people when really we were just being toyed with. So many people died. While they probably fucking laughed at us, people died. My friends died and for what? What could they possibly hope to gain by siding with Lucas?"

Pulling back, I step away from your embrace and rip the tie from my hair, running my fingers through my hair as I pace across the room, "Why couldn't my father have reached out before? We could have done things differently instead of going in blind every time. We never stood a chance."

"We have a chance now. Your father is giving us that chance now, Santana," Your quiet voice stops my pacing and I reach into my pocket to pull out the folded letter, looking down at it as you come to stand before me once more. Gently, your hand covers the letter as your other hands cups my cheek, guiding my gaze back to you as your eyes flicker between mine, "You can't go back and change what has happened but you can make a difference now. Your father had his reasons for holding back all this time and when we get through this, you can sit down and talk to him all about it. But right now? We have this opportunity and I say we use it. Like your father said, the Fates have brought all this together now and there has to be a reason for it. This is our chance."

It's the calmness in your blue eyes that finally extinguishes the rush of anger I initially felt after reading my father's letter. I've always been a believer in Fate and have counted my blessings from them more than once in my life and as you continue to watch me, I take a deep inhale and shore up my trust in them once more.

"How did you get to be so smart?" Your smile is bashful as I lean up to place a soft kiss against your mouth, my hand tucking the letter back in my pocket before I reach out and pull you into a hug, closing my eyes as your solid presence steadies my anxiety. Turning my head to press a kiss against your cheek, I squeeze once against your waist before easing back to look at you, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Brittany."

Brushing your fingertips against my jaw, you tap lightly against the pendant under my shirt, your voice whisper soft as you reach down to hold my hand, "You'll never have to find out. I am yours, forever."

"Mine," Sealing my response with a kiss, I squeeze your fingers lightly as I lead us towards the door, hesitating for a moment with my hand on the door handle. I feel your thumb brush lightly against the back of my hand and I turn to look back, matching your soft smile with one of my own as I pull the door open, blowing out a breath as we make our way back downstairs, "Let's go talk with Cian."

* * *

Luckily, we find Cian and Rebekkah where we left them, in the dining hall at a back table engaged in quiet conversation, a half empty glass of blood at Cian's elbow. Robert and Declan sit a few tables away and I meet their concerned gaze with a small smile before releasing your hand, straightening my shoulders as I make my way over to Cian's table. Waving him off as he goes to rise, I grab a chair and sit at the head of the table as you take a seat next to Cian, my position not lost on him as he turns to face me with a serious expression.

Glancing briefly at Rebekkah, I look back at Cian, feeling the weight of the letter in my pocket as I address him, "Did you know?"

"No. I swear it, Santana. I had only hoped to gain an audience with the Royal Family, to ask for their help, something. I got as far as the gates before I was grabbed and put into a cell."

"Wait, what? They arrested you?"

Shaking his head, the corners of his lips curve up into a smile as he answers me, "No, not them. It was your father. A guard loyal to your father told him of my arrival and he had me put into a cell, thinking the Royal Family wouldn't pay attention that way. Their cells are filled with those that have broken their stupid laws in one way or another. I became just one of many. To be fair, at the time, I was outraged and demanded answers and made quite the stink in an attempt to be released so I could speak with the Family."

"Shocking."

Cian's dimples flash briefly as he recognizes my sarcasm, your own smile appearing as the mood at the table eases further past earlier hostilities. Inclining his head towards me, he shrugs his shoulders before continuing his story, "Luckily for me, the guard assigned to me was your father's and he quickly dissuaded me of the notion of clamoring for an audience with the Royal Family. Shortly after I was there, your father came down to see me. Despite what you had instructed, I told him everything. After everything that happened, Santana, I felt desperate. I was worried about you, worried for all of us really."

Reaching forward, I place my hand on Cian's forearm, acknowledging the apology I hear in his voice and tightening my fingers lightly to encourage him to continue his story.

"I told your father about Sara."

I sense Declan shift anxiously and I turn my head slightly to meet his eyes, sharing his heavy grief for a moment before turning back to listen to Cian.

Covering my hand with his own, Cian leans closer to me as his tone takes on a greater intensity, "He was heartbroken, Santana. I think that, for him, it was the final straw in a way. He came clean and told me about the Royal Family and about Lucas and Kaitlin, he told me about the corruption within the Family, and he told me about what he was doing. How he was working with others to finally bring them down."

"Did he tell you why they've let Lucas and Kaitlin continue with their path of destruction?"

"No," Shaking his head, I watch as Cian looks over at Rebekkah, his same inquiry of her met with a negative response as well. Releasing my hand, Cian reaches out and takes a sip of blood, placing the glass down lightly as he looks at me once more, "Shortly after he told me those things, he said he had to return to his duties but to be ready to leave the next night. So, I waited. And then it happened."

Rolling my eyes at his flair for the dramatic, I feel a tiny edge creep into my voice as I prompt him to continue the story, "And then _what_ happened, Cian?"

"Prison break."

Rebekkah's lightly accented voice answers my question and I see both you and Cian turn to look at her, my own gaze following as she looks at me. Frowning, my voice is curious as I respond to her answer, "Prison break? What do you mean?"

"Your father arranged to have all the cells in the jail opened at the same time, lighting a fire in the middle cell to spur the prisoners to escape faster. He had stationed two of his loyal guards at the gates so he could open them as the prisoners made their way through the courtyard."

Getting my attention, Cian continues the story, "During the chaos, your father came down and found me and guided me away from the main gates, taking me underground through a passageway that led to the woods outside. Rebekkah was waiting for me there and that's when your father gave me the letter to give to you and also when he told me about who Rebekkah was and why she had to come back with me."

Sensing my questions, Rebekkah raises a hand, pushing her dinner plate to the side as she rests her elbows on the table, "Santana, I'm sure you have many questions. These next few days are going to be critical in stopping Lucas and my sister and, please believe me when I tell you this, I want nothing more than to see both destroyed. And to see the Royal Family crumble where they stand. But, I do not have the same strength that Cian and you share and I am rather tired after our long journey to reach you. If it is okay with you, perhaps we could continue this discussion tomorrow after I've had some time to rest and recharge my energy?"

You must sense my hesitation, my thoughts teeming with questions, because no sooner does Rebekkah finish speaking when the sound of your yawn reaches my ears, both Cian and I turning to look at you with amused glances.

_Vampires don't yawn, Brittany._

_Oh._

Smiling indulgently at you, I meet Cian's eyes briefly before looking back at Rebekkah, standing as I wave Robert over to our table, "As it seems you are not the only one needing rest, I'll have Robert show you to your rooms. Come find me tomorrow evening when you are ready to talk."

Stepping back from the table, I accept Rebekkah's grateful smile with a nod, placing my hand on Cian's arm as he goes to move past me, "I'm still mad at you for leaving and for going to see my father when I asked you not to. Repeatedly, I might add. The fact that it appears to now be in our favor that you disobeyed me doesn't negate the fact that…"

"I am an ass," Cian's quiet voice speaks over my words, his hands cupping my cheeks in a show of brotherly affection. Pressing a kiss to my forehead, Cian pulls back to look at me, his demeanor serious as he continues speaking, "Leaving you, with everything going on, was the hardest thing I have ever done, Santana. While you were worried for me that I might not return, I was worried over what I might find when I did return. The Fates seemed to be finding us in their favor as here we both stand, safe and sound. Though, you do look a little tired, sweetheart. While I look as handsome as ever, of course."

"Of course," Rolling my eyes, I'm helpless but to return his playful smile, the relief I felt earlier at finally seeing him still a tangible thing. Pulling him into a hug, I meet your eyes over his shoulder, drawing additional comfort from your soft smile. Squeezing him one more time, I release the embrace and reach out for your hand, moving to the side to allow Cian to press a kiss to your cheek before he turns to follow Robert and Rebekkah out of the dining hall.

"Santana?"

"Yes, love?"

Resting your chin against my shoulder, you let out a small sigh as your other hand wraps around my forearm, "I know we don't yawn but I'm actually kind of tired. Do you think we could go back to our room now?"

"Of course," Raising our joined hands, I press a kiss against the back of your fingers before letting go, turning around to face you. Brushing your hair back from your face, I rest my hands on your shoulders and lean forward to kiss your bottom lip softly before nodding my head towards the exit, "I just need to speak to Declan for a moment. Why don't you head over to our room and I'll be there shortly, okay?"

"Okay, San."

Watching as you make your way to leave, I feel my own weariness settle on my shoulders and I roll my neck against the weight. Eager to join you at our room, I take a deep breath and head over to Declan, grabbing a flask of whiskey and two clean glasses from a nearby table. Taking a seat on the bench across from him, I reach out and pour two full glasses, handing him one without a word.

Raising my glass, I meet his eyes and wait quietly until he raises his own, grief passing between us like a sharp blade as I reach out and place my other hand over his on the table between us, "To Sara."

Swallowing hard, Declan's eyes hold mine, even as they fill with tears, his voice hushed as nods his head slowly, "To Sara."

Downing the whiskey, I place my glass on the table and say nothing as Declan refills both our glasses, his hand held in mine as we drink, sadness sitting silent vigil next to us.

* * *

Pausing outside our door, I close my eyes and tuck away my grief, exhaling slowly as I calm my mind and push the door open, stepping into the room as the smell of lavender fills my nose. Blindly reaching back to shut the door, I scan the room slowly, my eyes adjusting to the flickering candlelight throughout the room until they finally find you.

"Get undressed and join me, San," Patting the side of the tub, your blue eyes seem to almost glow in the soft light of the candles, the edges crinkling up slightly as you smile at me. Watching as I get undressed and walk over to you, you sit up and hold your hand out to help me as I step into the tub, turning me until I am sitting between your legs, your arms wrapping around my shoulders as you pull me back against your body.

"Brittany, how did you get everything down here for this? There wasn't a tub in here last night. Wait, was there?"

Gathering my hair in your hands, you twist it into a bun, kissing the side of my head as your hands drop below the water to run up and down my arms, "Yes, San. You were so tired last night, I could see how you'd miss it. Getting heated water down here was a bit tricky but luckily, Robert already had the blacksmith fires set up from earlier so I was able to get warm water for us."

Bending my elbows, I grab your hands and press a kiss to each of your palms, folding your arms across my chest and holding you there as I rest my temple against the side of your jaw, "You're too good to me, love."

Shifting slightly, you pull me tighter against your body, brushing your thumbs against my wrists as you shake your head, "No such thing. I…felt you, earlier. With Declan."

Sighing, I sit up so I can face you, dropping my hand into the water to brace myself next to your hip while I rest my other hand on your thigh under the water, "I tried to keep most of it away from you. I know you're still dealing with your own grief, Brittany."

You frown at me at that, leaning forward to gently grip my chin your hand as you search my eyes, your sweet voice tinged with just the smallest hint of annoyance, "Why do you keep trying to keep things from me? That night in your room, when you changed me, you gave me the gift of not only your love but of this chance to be with you. Forever. This connection we have runs deeper than anything I've ever known and I am so grateful for that. I am grateful for you. And that means _all_ of you, Santana. You don't have to carry everything on your own any longer…let me be here for you."

I feel your love pushing into me, raising the weight off my chest and putting the sureness of this connection in its place. Tightening my fingers on your thigh, I close the space between us and kiss you, letting your taste wash away the salt of my tears shed during the walk back to our room. Inhaling deeply, I take in the smell of the lavender from the warm bath water as it rests on your skin, feeling the low stirrings of arousal coming to life as your hands cup the back of my head, my hair falling from my bun at the gentle insistence of your fingers. The angle is awkward in the tub as I try to push closer to you, your tongue making gentle sweeps across my bottom lip as I rub my hand against your hip, my small groan of frustration at not being able to get closer to you causing you to pull away from the kiss and stand up.

Pulling me to stand up with you, you step out of the tub and help me out, patting both you and I dry quickly with a towel before dropping it on the floor and leading me over to the bed. Guiding me onto my back, your body covers mine slowly, both of us sighing into the contact as your thigh slips between my legs, your weight braced on one elbow as your other hand pulls me into another kiss. I feel the ends of your hair brush against my chest as you change the angle of the kiss, your tongue stroking into my mouth slowly as my hands find purchase low on your back. Despite my growing arousal, I find it easy to not let my eyes change or my teeth extend, seeking this connection with you without the reminder of the violence and danger that waits outside this town.

Your skin is warm under my palms and, as you rock your hips slowly, your breasts softly sliding against mine, my stomach clenches as a hint of your wetness brushes against my thigh. Digging my fingers into the muscles I can feel moving under my hands, I start to match your rhythm, feeling as you tense your thigh to increase the friction. Your moan as you feel my wetness sends my heart racing and I pull away from the kiss with a gasp, your hand sliding from my jaw to the back of my neck, your forehead resting against mine as you pant into my open mouth.

Your eyes remain blue as you watch my face, your hips curling a little bit faster as I brace my foot on the bed, your wetness apparent in the ease with which you move against me. I can feel the sweat building between our stomachs as I spread my legs a little wider and grind up into the pressure, needing nothing more than just this connection with you, your body moving in perfect synchronicity with my own.

Pressing down with my hands, I groan at the feeling of your legs trembling, the angle and pressure working you steadily towards your release. Licking my lips, I claim your mouth in another deep kiss, feeling my own stomach tighten as the bed frame keeps time with our movements. Wrapping my arms around your back, I push off with my foot and roll you onto your back, reaching up to grab your hands and raise them above your head, lacing our fingers together as I start to grind harder against you.

Sucking your bottom lip into my mouth, I feel your fingers tighten as your hips start to become more uncoordinated, your panting breaths accented by moans as your wetness increases against my thigh. Pushing up slightly, I look down and watch your eyes, your head arching back as your orgasm starts to race along your body, your legs locking around my thigh as your hips keep moving in jerky motions. Releasing your hands, I press my cheek against yours as your fingers grab tight to my ribs, whispering words of love even as my own arousal pulses hot inside me.

Barely a few seconds pass before your hands slide from my ribs to my hips, your thigh tensing between my legs as you turn your head and kiss me, your tongue encouraging me to match its rhythm. Groaning into the kiss, I tighten my hands in the pillow beneath your head, my hips rocking harder and faster into you until my orgasm steals my breath, my body pressing tight against you as I moan out my release next to your ear. Closing my eyes as your arms wrap around my back, I keep my open mouth pressed against the side of your neck, catching my breath as I listen to you do the same. After a few moments, I shift onto my side, pulling you with me as I keep our legs pressed together, sliding my hand up to brush the back of my fingers against your warm cheek, "I love you, Brittany."

Leaning closer to me, you drop a soft kiss against my lips, your hand resting against the curve of my waist as you smile at me, "I love you, Santana."

* * *

A knock at the door startles me awake and it takes me a moment to realize that it's still night time, though the tingling in my body is telling me that dawn isn't that far way.

Throwing my button down shirt on quickly, I walk over and open the door to find Robert standing there with a serious looking Bastian standing next to him. Moving to the side when I feel you come up behind me, I glance at Bastian before addressing Robert, "What is it?"

"It's the prisoners, Santana. They're ready to talk."


End file.
